Angel
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Chuck goes to Paris to have fun but ends up being shot and suddenly a beauty saves him. Like episode 04x02 where Chuck gets shot but in this Blair comes to his aid.
1. Lost

**Hi, this story is a little like when Chuck got shot not Eva is not in this one. I don´t own GG.

* * *

Angel **

**Chapter 1 Lost **

Chuck Bass had it all but he felt lonely. His endless parties and women were not enough to fill the gabbing hole in his heart. His life was the same every day. Chuck´s father was a hard man to please.

"Charles, I am getting tired of your games," Bart says as he look at the apartment with disappointment.

Chuck and the staff had to clean up. Bart wants Chuck to learn that when you mess things up, you have to clean up.

Chuck decides to go to Paris of the summer to party on there.

"Chuck my man," Nate says. Nate or Nathaniel is Chuck´s best friend. He is a kind boy but a little blond sometimes.

"Yeah, what is it?" Chuck asks as he was smoking pot again. The bottles of alcohol were spread all over the apartment.

"Do you think Serena likes me?" Nate says in a-please-say-yes-tone.

"Yeah, she likes you and why are you asking me?" Chuck says he had experiences with women but not in the love field.

"She never told me," Nate says and looks down. Chuck shook his head and says"she would be a fool for not liking you."

Chuck wants Nate to stop moaning around and he says"just tap that ass and get it over with."

"Gee Chuck, could you please be more sensitive," Nate says still a little drunk. Chuck chuckles at Nate and says" sorry N but you sound whiny."

Then they both laugh and Nate says" yeah."

In Paris

Chuck went down to the redistrict to have some fun. He needs a good lay. He had drunk himself nearly into a stupor.

On his way back he goes through a dark alley and two men suddenly jumps him. They start to look for his wallet. Chuck tells them to take it.

They do but one of them sees Chuck´s ring. The ring was his mother´s old marriage ring. Chuck did not want to give that up and they came into a fight.

Oxox

Blair was on her way home. She was an escort girl and she had been on her late night date. She had to walk down this dark alley. She had a degree in nursing and but she had stop because it did not pay very much.

Yes some would say that Blair was a whore but she only did this for the money. She wishes to become a real nurse someday.

She heard this gunshot and she ran to see where it came from when two men ran pass her. Blair looks down and sees a man. He was very young maybe only in his 19´s. He looks very handsome and she sees blood leaking out of him. She calls her friend Dan. Dan and Blair got him home to Blair.

"You should call the hospital," Dan says trying to persuade Blair to give this man up. Blair was a kind heart woman when she wants to be. She felt something for this stranger.

He looks so fragile in this bed and his breathing was getting very slow. Blair start to get the bullet out and she carefully sews him up.

He was in very much pain and Blair felt so sorry for him. She had once been mugged to but they had never shot her. Blair was cutting bandaging so she could dress his wound. She wonders who he is. He has no wallet and no signs that show who he is. His clothes look very expensive and Blair knew he must be rich.

Blair knew she couldn't go to the police with him. They would ask her questions about how she found him. He being down the redistrict was bad both for her and him. Blair decides to keep him safe for now.

Dan looks as Blair was pouring cleaning liquid on his wound. He hisses and Blair felt really bad for making him hiss like that.

When he was clean she starts to dress the wound and give him a new shirt. He was so handsome in his sleep.

"Don't get to attached to him," Dan says in warning tone. Blair shook her head and says"Dan would you calm down, he needs my help."

Oxox

Chuck woke feeling very dizzy and his body hurts. He remembers the mugging and this angel that saved him. He looks around and he is in a little apartment. The beauty that had saved him was sleeping on a chair beside the bed.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was chocolate brown with curls in and her lips were cherry red.

Chuck gulps down and the beauty suddenly wakes up. She had amazingly eyes so brown and deep like melt chocolate.

"Good you are awake," she says even her voice was pretty and Chuck really felt lightheaded.

He only nods and she smiles and says" you must be hungry and thirsty." Her English is perfect and he cannot belief that she is French.

"Yes, very," Chuck says sounding rough. She walks over to the little kitchen. She comes back with a plate with mash potatoes and some meat. She cuts the meat into small pieces and says" here you are it's not much but I hope it´s okay." After Chuck had eaten she pours water up for him.

Oxox

The man´s eyes were so dark and he was so much more handsome then Blair would think. The way his look at her made her mind go blank and Blair wasn't use to feel blank.

"What is your name angel?" he asks as she takes the plate and glass back to the kitchen.

"Blair," She says as she starts to wash up.

Oxox

He looks how she cleans the plate up and how she starts to dry the plate off and glass.

"What is your name?" Blair asks and Chuck had to tell her something. He wants her to like him for him and not his money.

"Henry Prince," Chuck says lying to her.

She laughs and says" that sounds like a brand of cigarettes."

Chuck chuckles to and says" yeah, my father likes to smoke."


	2. The prince and the frog

**Hi, hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Angel **

**Chapter 2 the Prince or the frog**

Blair had to work this night and Henry was still resting. She felt bad to leave him. Blair knew she wouldn't tell him about her work. Blair´s parents thought she works at a hospital. Blair was dressing herself and left Henry a note.

Hi Henry

I have to work to night, I be home as soon as possible.

Oxox Blair.

Oxox

Chuck woke up finding Blair gone. He looks for her but she wasn't there. At last he found her note. She worked late that explained how she found him.

When Blair came back Chuck was watching TV. She says hi in a low tone as she rushes into take a shower. Chuck saw the look of sham on her face.

Xoxo

She cleans herself of and tries to get rid of the smell of the man she just had sex with. Normally she did not care about it but now she felt dirty and unclean.

She wants Henry to belief that she is his angel that had saved him and not some whore. Blair dresses in her favorite summer dress. She walks out to see Henry looking at her with awe. Blair smile to him and says" have you slept well?"

"Yes, I have and how was your day?" Henry says as his eyes roams down her body. She felt lightheaded all of a sudden.

"I was thinking: that I had time off tomorrow and you and I would go out shopping for clothes for you," Blair says as she brushes her hair.

He just nods and Blair says" I don't have men´s clothes and my friend Dan wouldn't lend me his."

Oxox

She looks so pretty in the yellow summer dress and her hair down. She has this amazing skin and eyes; yes everything on her is pretty. Chuck had seen many girls and women but nothing like her.

Blair had started to make dinner. Chuck wants to help her but she tells him to stay still.

"You still need to rest and your wound hasn't healed yet," Blair says reasoning with him. Her hands touch him as she stops him from rising up. Her touch was warm and Chuck felt sudden heat rising.

She had this magic pull on him as her hands quickly with draw. She looks flushed and she quickly ran over to the kitchen.

Xoxo

They had dinner and Blair gets to know Henry better, he likes to party and watch old movies just like her. They end up watching Breakfast at Tiffany´s and Henry says" you love Audrey don't you?"

Blair smiles and says" she is so gorgeous and I wish I was her." Henry chuckles and says" I find you more beautiful." Blair blush as she tries to look away.

The most romantic thing happen as the movie ends and Blair end up near Henry. The sofa had sunk down in the middle and made Henry and Blair slid close together.

Oxox

Chuck felt his heart beat fast as his angel slip closer to him. She had this amazing smell and her lips look so kissable. He did not know what came over him as he kissed her. There kiss softly and Chuck´s hand wraps into her silk like hair.

She suddenly draws away and says" Sorry I don't jump at men like that." Henry says I don't mind one bit" in a husky tone. Blair says" I am going to go to the bathroom."

Blair slept on the couch and Chuck wants her to sleep in the bed but Blair told him no. He was the shot one not her.

Oxox

The next morning Blair and Henry were on their way to the nearest shop to look for clothes.

Suddenly Henry says that he needs to get something. He leaves Blair. Blair waits for him wondering what he is getting.

He came back and says" I like to shop with you but you don't need to pay my clothes." Blair look suddenly disappointed like he didn't want her and her money.

The money was dirty and Blair suddenly felt like running away. She thought she could take it but this was just too much. Henry sees it and says" it was a nice offer but I can´t use you like that."

Blair felt much better knowing that Henry only want to please her and not use her. She hadn't met men that did not want anything from her in a long time.

They start to look at clothes and Henry had good taste and Blair like that, he like pastel color clothes and black and white.

After Henry had brought his clothes Blair want to buy herself some new to.

Oxox

"Do you remember what happen that night you got mugged?" Blair asks as she and Chuck were eating lunch.

"Only they took my wallet and my ring," Chuck says in a sad tone, the money he didn't give a shit about but the ring was just sad.

Blair suddenly says" I thing I know where it could be." Chuck looks surprise at her. They walk down a long street of shops and Blair walks into a very dark looking one.

"James," Blair calls as the shop owner comes out. He was an old man with gray hair.

"We are looking for a ring it must have come in this week," Blair says as she talks to James like they knew each other well.

"Blair, I hadn't gotten anything new since last time but I will tell you if I do."

"Thanks James," Blair says as they walk out again.

"I am sorry," Blair says like she really meant it.

"It's okay," Chuck says still sounding a little sad.

Oxox

It was sad that Henry couldn't find his ring and Blair promises to look for it again. They eat at home as Henry suddenly turns on the TV.

The news was about Bart Bass coming to Paris to get an award in business. Chuck´s heart gave an unpleasant jolt. His father on his way was just like opening hell.

He had only got mugged but Bart would find out the he had been looking after prostitutes that was just bad. Bart always judged him and his actions.

Chuck had to find his father before his father found him.


	3. The danger ahead

**Hi, I love to know if my story is good or not, so wirte to me.

* * *

Angel **

**Chapter 3 the danger ahead **

Blair had to quit her job as soon as possible. She couldn't stand to lie to Henry anymore. Henry and Blair had fun eating out watching movies and really talking.

Down at the clinic Ruby was there. Ruby was Blair´s friend and very nice. She had red hair and red lips. Fanny was also there she had long blond hair and shining blue eyes.

"Blair, you came," Ruby says as she starts to dress herself.

"Hi Ruby and Fanny, I came today to quit," Blair says as she walks over to the room. The three girls had each a room. Blair took all her things out of the room. Blair did not have much. She paid Ruby the money.

"You found the Mr. Right did you?" Ruby says knowing that escorts only stop their work when they got money enough or found a boyfriend.

"No but I can´t stand to lie anymore," Blair says as she walks out with her box.

Oxox

Chuck had first taken a shower and then he went to see his father. His father was of course staying at the most expensive hotel in Paris.

The front desk wouldn't let him and so he told them he was Charles Bass. Then they let him in very quickly. Chuck walks over to his father´s room.

Bart was busy with his work and his head was buried in his papers.

"Charles, finally you came," Bart says still looking through his papers.

"Yes, father you call I come," Chuck says cheekily. Bart finally looks up and says" Charles where have you been?"

"Out," Chuck says shortly.

Bart eyes suddenly look shocked and say" Charles you are bleeding."

Chuck looks down and sees his shirt drenched in blood. Bart quickly rips the shirt up and sees Chuck´s wound. Bart eyes widen and he says" Charles, where is the hospital bill?"

"Gee father, could you worry more about me then a bill. I don't have one and we are in Europe," Chuck says trying to throw his father off but Bart stays on the case and says" Charles, don't lie to me."

Chuck decide to tell the half truth and says" a girl saved me. She got the bullet out and sews the wound together again."

"You were shot?" Bart says sounding alarmed. Chuck did not quiver at all and says" yes, I got mugged and I lost my money."

Bart looks glad to know that Charles didn't die or got more wounded then that.

Oxox

Blair was on her way home when she meets Dan.

"Blair, is he still at your place?" Dan asks as he takes the box. Dan knew about Blair´s work and that calm her. Dan did judge her to begin with but after awhile he stopped.

"Yes, he is and his name is Henry Prince," Blair says happy as she and Dan walks beck with the box, after they had put if off the walk out to eat. Henry hadn't return jet so they would wait from him.

"He sounds like a made up name," Dan says in his skeptic way. Dan was always to skeptic and that made Blair angry at him sometimes.

"You are such a pessimist," Blair says irritated. Dan looks at her and says" apology Blair, I didn't mean to make you angry at me."

"I know that Dan but you have such a bad way of talking to people sometimes," Blair says sounding tired.

They eat and Blair was talking about how Henry likes the same movies as her and his laugh.

"He also has same taste in clothes as me," Blair says as she drinks her tea. Dan shook his head and says" you sound madly in love with him."

"Don't say that we hardly know each other," Blair says blushing and Dan laughs.

"It is obvious that you like him," Dan says ending it his way.

Xoxo

Chuck had been clean up and Bart was asking him about Blair. Chuck lie about how Blair found him.

Chuck couldn't tell his father the whole truth that would lead him into problem. Bart had made him swear not to be seen in the redistrict area.

Bart wants to meet Blair and thank her for saving Chuck.

"She must be a kind hearted girl to save your ungrateful back," Bart says as he reads his papers again.

"Blair is kind and she really saved me," Chuck says and sounds like he meant it.

"Then I don't see any problem inviting her," Bart says.

I want to see her tomorrow at 8," Bart says as he total over look Chuck. God his father was such a B-ass.

Chuck nods to that but he was worried what would he tell Blair. She was a sweet girl but she would or wouldn't tell where she found him.

Oxox

Blair was reading her email. Louis had written to her he was her client. Louis was nice guy but she doesn't want to marry him or ever date him.

He writes her these creepy love letters and emails. He had sent her flowers so many times that Blair had asked her postman to throw them out.

In this letter Louis asks Blair to marry him and have his child. _He was sick in his mind,_ Blair thought. Dan had told her if Louis ever hurt her he would kill him. When she was with Louis she felt uneasy. Louis was rich and could buy everything he wants but Blair wouldn't let herself be sold to him.

"_I am not for sale, Louis," Blair says after they had sex. _

"_Clair, I love you and I could make you happy," Louis says in a pleading tone. _

"_I don't want to be happy and I don't want your money it's not happiness," Blair says as she starts to dress. She never cuddles would her clients. Louis tries to hold her tight and Blair shoves him off her with an angry look. _

"_Louis, I must go," Blair says in a dangerous hiss. Louis draws himself away from her. _

Henry came and Blair closes her computer, she did not want Henry to see. Henry looks tired and says" my father wants to meet you." Blair´s heart beats fast, what should she do? Henry´s father was probably a very strict man. Blair wants her secret to stay so.


	4. The truth is the best?

**Hi, hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

Angel **

**Chapter 4 the truth is the best? **

"I love to meet him," Blair says after awhile of thinking. Chuck looks please but scared because he had never brought a girl or woman with him home before. There was also the whole lie that scares him. Blair would never talk to him again if he lies.

Chuck even calls Nate to ask him what he thought. Nate told him not to tell her yet.

"If you tell her, she will be running way so fast that you can see smoke,"Nate says.

Chuck felt so in doubt about this thing. Nate wasn't saying anything useful. He was totally on his own on this.

"Well, Nathaniel thanks but I really need more help than that," Chuck says disappointed.

Oxox

"What shall I do Dan?" Blair says as she walks back and forward. Dan was sitting by his computer and says" where is his father staying?"

"He is staying at the "One by the Five," Blair says and Dan nearly chokes and says" that is super expensive."

"I know and that makes me uneasy," Blair says she really shouldn't feel out of place but she did. Her parents were both old money and they live in luxury. Blair had broken free from their world and was trying to build her own future.

"If my suspicion is truth his father can only be Bart Bass," Dan says digging news about the Basses.

"No, Dan not again," Blair says in a-God-you-must-be-kidding-me-tone.

"Sorry but is seemed unlike that Bass and Henry´s father is staying at the same hotel," Dan says stating out the obvious in his mind.

Dan checks the internet and says "I found out Bart Bass has a son," Dan says and Blair closes his computer.

"I don't want you to ruin my friendship with Henry on false accusations," Blair says as she walks out.

Oxox

Chuck was on his way to pick up Blair. He had to tell her everything or the relationship between them would be lost.

It was with a heavy heart that Chuck was holding a bunch of purple roses.

Blair came out in her blue and cream colored dress with matching heels.

Henry is wearing a green shirt, black jacket and dark green bow tie. Blair thought him very hot. Henry's hair was looking ruffle and sexy. Blair suddenly had this urge to run her fingers through it.

Chuck though she look stunning. She would probably bewitch any man and Chuck was feeling her power.

"Henry you are here"Blair says as she walks over to him. Blair sees the limo and says" wow, you own it?"

"Sadly on, it's my father´s," Henry says as he helps Blair in. Blair sits herself and says" so how is your father?"

"Fine a bit cold but you will see," Henry says as he looks at Blair´s dress that had just rile up her thighs.

Blair sees his looks and says" are you always so quick on the eyes."

"No, only with you," Henry says in his husky tone. Blair wants to stop her heart from hammering like a wild techno beat.

The limo swings and Blair was push over on Henry´s lap. The touch of his warm lap was making her warm and fussy. Suddenly Blair´s lips and Henry´s met.

Oxox

Chuck felt lightheaded as he and Blair kiss. She was so warm in his embrace and her sent was so arousing.

Blair´s arm wraps around his neck as she deepens their kiss. Their arms held each other tights as Blair was slowly dry humping him. Chuck to moves his hips to her rhythm. From Blair´s lips slip a soft moan.

Chuck to groans as Blair kiss his neck with so a light passion, she was sucking gently on his neck.

_God, Blair felt good in my arms_, Chuck thought. Their kiss was rough and Blair´s hand was in his hair playing with it. Chuck to his hand in hers. They get tangle up so close.

Chuck´s hand was very near to her breasts when the limo stops and Chuck´s hand touch her soft breast."

Blair draws away with a flush on her cheek.

Oxox

Henry and her walk into the front hall of the hotel. They are greeted by Bart and Blair´s heart stops for a brief moment. She tries to act like herself.

"Oh, this must be the amazing woman that saved my son," Bart says looking at Blair with interest.

"Yes, Mr. Bass," Blair says in a low tone and face Henry and says" your charming son has been a mystery to me."

Bart chuckles and says" that doesn't surprise me at all Ms. Blair."

Bart looks at Henry and says" Charles, here can be a bit of a challenge."

"Oh I love getting challenge every day," Blair says darkly.

Oxox

_Fuck, I was in so much trouble_, Chuck thought. Blair hardly looks at him as she eats her dinner talking to Bart with an interest. Chuck couldn't belief that his father talk to Blair with such a passion.

"I hope they get their rights," Blair says after her and Bart had discussed the Egypt cries.

Chuck found her even more beautiful and intelligent.

"So you sow my son together again I understand?" Bart asks interested to hear her tale.

"Well I was on my way home and I heard this gunshot. I walk down this alley and find Charles there," Blair says calmly," Blair says without telling him the whole story. Chuck is impress how easily she won Bart over.

The night ends and Blair says she catch a taxi.

"I think you and I need to think about our friendship," Blair says harshly as she slips into the cab. Chuck looks after her and Blair felt bad but also angry that he had lied to her.

She calls Dan to tell him that he was right about Henry being a Bass.

Dan says he is sorry to break her dream and Blair says that she is sad that it wasn't real, she knew in her heart that her feeling for Henry, Charles or whatever name. She loves his personality no matter what his name is.

Oxox

Chuck knows in his heart that Blair was the woman for him. She was clever and she could get his father to talk. Chuck wants to date Blair and say sorry that he lied to her.

He only did this to make her love the real Bass and not his money. She had shown she like him through the dinner because she stayed to talk to Bart.

Chuck had to win her heart and make her love him.

* * *

**What do you think about it? Chuck seems lost on how to win her over. Blair still has not told him about her old job. **


	5. No way back

**Hi, hmm this chapter is a little tricky.

* * *

Angel **

**Chapter 5 no way back **

Blair had gone back into the hospital again, she love to work as a nurse. She missed the money a little but it was only a luxury problem. She works late and she was just on her way home, when she spots the flowers at her door. She picks one up to see a letter attach to the flower.

She recognized the hand writing to belong to Louis, Blair drops the flower and looks panic-stricken. She starts to throw the flowers out. The neighbor Mark sees Blair´s panic. He asks her" Blair, what is going on?"

"Has the postman been here with these flowers?" Blair asks in a shaky tone.

"No, there was a man with black/brown hair and a very expensive suit," Mark says as he helps Blair throw the flowers out.

Blair knew it was Louis and that scared her. She hadn't told him her address. Louis was becoming a stalker that wants her badly. She had to get away from him but how?

Oxox

Chuck was trying to think of ways to win Blair over. He had lied to her and she probably was angry at him. Suddenly Nate calls.

"You wouldn't belief what I found," Nate says in a nervous tone. Chuck hope it wasn't about Serena. Nate only talks about Serena and how wonderful she was.

"That girl that saved you..I found her on an escort side. Her name is Clair on the side," Nate says in a rush voice. Nate gives Chuck the link to the side. Nate was right, it is an escort side and Blair´s fake name was one of the popular.

Chuck´s blood boil. His angel wasn't a saint at all, she was a dirty whore and Chuck felt stupid that he had thought her clean and an angel.

Chuck took his new wallet and went to see Blair. When he came she was packing her things. She looks scared and shaky as she tries to fold her clothes.

"So are you running away?" Chuck says sarcastically. Blair stops in her tracks and says" Charles, what are you doing here?"

Chuck did not answer her; he just walks over to her and throws his money at her. Blair looks at the money and says" why?"

"You know why you dirty whore," Chuck says his voice ringing in her ears. Blair looks shock and she starts to crumble.

"So was I your next client? Clair," Chuck says really throwing his anger at her. Blair did not say anything. Chuck suddenly drags her into his embrace as he lifts her head to make her look at him.

Oxox

Charles starts to kiss her roughly and says" is it what you want?" Charles´s hands roams down her body. Blair felt afraid as Charles´s mouth deepens the kiss and his hands roughly touch her.

"No, you were never my next client," Blair chokes out. Charles looks at her in disgusts and says" wasn't I good enough for you?"

"I like you," Blair says in a desperate voice. Charles did not seem to hear her as his lips moves down her neck. He slams her op against the wall. Blair gaps as Charles´s lips again attacks her lips. Blair´s lips were swollen and Charles´s hands were desperate against her body.

"So what is your real name?" Charles asks as he looks at her. Blair shudders at his words. He sounds dangerous and husky at the same time.

"Blair Waldorf, Blair says to him in a sure tone.

"What about you Charles or Henry?" Blair asks.

Charles smirks at her and says" Chuck Bass."

Oxox

Chuck´s heart stops for a brief moment. She was a fucking Waldorf, old money. Chuck really feels he could do anything to her. Blair cries as Chuck bites her neck and rips her blouse open.

Blair gaps as cold air hit her. Chuck lips were at the top of her breast. He hitches her skirt over her thighs as he kisses her again. Chuck moves a finger down to her cunt and says" you are wet you slut." He starts to finger her and Blair moans as her arouse grew.

Chuck had never felt this way before and that scared him. Blair´s wetness was so hot. Chuck wants so much to bury himself inside of her.

Oxox

Blair felt a thrill of fear and lust. This was close to a rape and she got strangely arouse. Blair was being pinned to the wall and Chuck´s warm body against her.

Chuck suddenly starts to unbuckle his belt and Blair froze, she was clean but was he.

"Don't-"Blair says. Chuck doesn't hear her and drags her panties off. He places himself near her sex and Blair shudders his he touch her lightly.

Chuck´s pants are down and so are his boxers. Blair is stun by his size. She had seen men that were big but Chuck was huge. Chuck was about to enter her and Blair backs away. Chuck did not stop and Blair broke down crying.

Oxox.

He was so caught up in his passion that he did not see Blair´s fear before she broke down crying. He stops himself and just backs a little away from her.

God he was such an ass. Blair was of course scared of him. He had nearly rape her and He careful hitch her skirt down.

"I am sorry Blair," Chuck starts to say but Blair just looks at him with shock. Blair had forgotten how a real gentleman treats a lady. Chuck takes his boxers back on and pants.

They just stand there looking at each other; suddenly a man was standing in the doorway. Blair seems to know him and she leans closer into Chuck.

"Clair," the man says in a desperate manner. Chuck did not like the way this man looks at Blair.

"What do you want here?" Chuck says sharply to him.

"It is Louis my dear Clair," Louis says as he starts to walk into the room, Blair buriers her head into Chuck´s chest.

"Clair, I want you," Louis doesn't seem to see Chuck or hear him. Chuck gets angry and says" leave Clair alone."

Chuck drags Blair out of the room and into the limo.

* * *

**I have this thought that Chuck and Blair have met before but they don´t remember that. Shall I put it in or not? please help me on that. **


	6. Have we met before?

**Hi, so glad that you like it :D. I was thinking of reading a new story.

* * *

Angel **

**Chapter 6 have we met before? **

Chuck had Blair safely in his arms. Chuck vaguely remembers a scene for one of the balls. This little brunette with a much suborned personality had walk into the ballroom. She had big glasses and very curly hair. Chuck would have called her a cute girl now but at that time she was a nerd.

"_Charles, don't run stay here," Bart says trying to control his son. Chuck looks bored and suddenly this tiny brunette walks in. She was clutching her mother´s dress as she look scared. Chuck notices her glasses. _

_She looks timid as her parent walk over to greet Bart. Chuck was standing still as she nears him. _

"_Bart Bass, what a pleasure to be invited," the man says. He had brown hair and very kind eyes. The woman with the little girl had dominating eyes. _

"_Harold and Eleanor Waldorf," Bart says as he greets them. _

"_This is my son Charles," Bart says indicating to Chuck. _

"_Oh, this is Blair," Harold says as he looks at his daughter. Bart and Blair´s parents left. Chuck and Blair were left to do as they pleased._

_Blair was standing and looking around for her mother. Chuck was about to walk away as Blair says" take me with you." It was an order and Chuck looks at her in disbelief but takes her hand anyway. _

Chuck looks at Blair, she look exactly like that little girl but that couldn't be. _He would have remembered her?_ Blair looks out of the window.

Chuck still couldn't belief he had nearly raped her. Yes, he was no saint but Blair had really made him angry.

"Blair, I am sorry about what happen in your apartment," Chuck starts to say and Blair looks at him and says" you were not yourself."

Chuck wants so badly to hold her but Blair was still angry at him, she had all right to be.

Xoxo

Chuck´s excuse was warm but her fear of the nearly rape is still there. Blair knew she was sick from bulimia. Chuck´s attack on her would only bring it very hard on.

Her mother had pushed her into the modeling world even if she was too short. One night she had been sick for days and that night she had taken a glass of sleeping pills.

Blair Waldorf wasn't a happy child, she still wasn't happy. She had to fight everyday not to go mad. She hates to admit she is sick. She had often lied about her happiness.

Xoxo

Chuck was thinking very fast. He couldn't leave her with Louis and the only way of getting away from him was taking Blair to New York Manhattan.

First they had to go to his father´s hotel. Bart would love to see Blair back. Bart likes Blair very much. He thought her bright and a warmhearted woman.

"Blair, I want you to go with me to New York," Chuck says hoping she would say yes. Blair looks closely to him and says" what about my work at the hospital?"

Chuck was relief to know she did not work as an escort anymore.

"Are you a doctor?" Chuck asks wanting to know more about Blair.

"No, I am one of those hot nurses," Blair says in a teasing tone.

"Yes, you are indeed," Chuck drawls at her. Blair blushes and says" Mr. Bass behave yourself."

Xoxo

Chuck smirks and he helps her out of the limo. Blair felt uncomfortable as she had no panties under her skirt. Chuck sense it and says in a husky tone" I will keep them." Blair looks at him with an annoyed face and says" you better give me them before I hurt you." They were back to Bart´s hotel. Bart greets them and says" Ms. Blair, so glad that my son has taken an interest in one woman." Blair was stun over how Bart talks about Chuck.

_So Chuck Bass was a playboy and a womanizer,_ Blair thought quickly.

Chuck look ashamed and says" father must you bring it up?" Bart only looks cold and says" she needs to know before you date her for real."

Blair felt like she wasn't there. Blair was beginning to understand Bart better; he is like her own mother. God both Chuck and her parent were fucked up. No wonder Chuck nearly raped her and she was sick.

They eat and Blair glances at Chuck through the dinner. Chuck was quite and eats very slowly.

Xoxo

Chuck gives Blair her room key to the room next to his. He wants to make sure he was near if Louis should show up. That guy was a creep and Chuck wants him gone. He knew he couldn't kill him so leaving with Blair was the best idea. Chuck told Bart he did not mentions that escort thing.

Blair needs a new start and she was his angel no matter what, Chuck had nearly forgotten she was the one that saved him.

Chuck went out to buy her new clothes because she couldn't get her old back. Arthur his driver carried all the bags that Chuck couldn't carry.

Bart look surprise as his son came with at least 20 bags and more to come.

"Charles, is Ms. Blair really in need of all that clothes?" Bart asks very fascinated with his son. Bart had not seen Chuck so interested in one woman before.

"Yes father Blair had to leave all her things behind," Chuck says walking up to Blair´s room with the bags.

Xoxo

Blair had nearly fallen asleep as Chuck knocks on her door. Blair opens the door with a quick snap and sees Chuck with the bags.

"Chuck, I thought you were asleep?" Blair asks with wonder as she walks over to Chuck.

"I brought you some clothes you can always change them," Chuck says sounding offhand.

Blair smiles at him as Chuck places the bags down.

She leans over to give Chuck a hug. Chuck looks stun and Blair laughs. After that Chuck says goodnight still a little shy and offhand.

Xoxo

Chuck, Blair and Bart were taking the plain the next day. Blair looks out of the window and says" when I was a kid I love to count houses."

Chuck looks at her with wonder and asks" have you flown before?"

"Yeah, when I move to Paris," Blair says as she turns to look at him.

"What happen to your parents?" Chuck asks he hadn't seen the Waldorf much.

"Well, my father sort off ran away with a man and my mother married a tiny man," Blair says sounding a little displeased.

"I heard about that," Chuck says as Blair sips her water.

"You and the rest of UES," Blair says in irritation. Her life after her parents split had been hard on her it was when her bulimia began.

Chuck suddenly says" I know how hard it is my mother to have moved on."

Blair did not know about Chuck´s mother, she was a very beautiful woman and she was still much known.

"Sorry, I forgot I am not the only one with parents that split up," Blair says in a more cheery tone.

The spent time talking and Chuck felt a connection towards Blair, Blair to felt it. She was still afraid to let Chuck see it.


	7. Return to NY is…

**Hi, I´m sorry it took so long to write and I will try to update on Under your spell.

* * *

Angel **

**Chapter 7 return to NY is….**

Chuck checks his phone and groans and says in a hiss" what a bitch." Blair nearly jumps in her seat. Bart gives him a warning glance.

"Sorry father," Chuck says trying not to sound to angry.

"What is it?" Blair asks kindly as she too looks at Chuck. Chuck just gives her his phone and Blair reads.

**Spotted C back from Pairs with a knockout on his arm, who us this woman? **

**Am I the only one that wonders how he got such a treasure? ¨**

**We can only wait and see **

**Xoxo you know you love me**

**Gossip Girl**

"Who is Gossip Girl?" Blair asks as she looks at Chuck with a curious look.

"She is an anonymous gossiping bitch that love to write about us rich people," Chuck says in disgusts. Chuck had always be number one on her list of people to write about. Sometimes being rich was just hell.

Blair laughs and says" I remember my mother complaining about her." Chuck looks at Blair´s smiling face; yeah she had something very calm and elegant over her.

xoxo

Blair did not how irritating Gossip girl could be but after he first day with Chuck the bitch keeps posting absurd things.

Chuck was showing Blair New York´s wonders. Blair suddenly says" I use to feed the ducks when I was little let's do that."

Chuck looks thoughtful and says" alright, let's go." They were standing near the ducks and Blair throws bread out to them. Blair looks how Chuck carefully throws bread out to. He looks peaceful and Blair had a strange tinkling sensation. Chuck laughs when one of the ducks nearly swam into another duck. Chuck look like a little child having the time of his life, Blair felt this bubbling feeling.

xoxo

Chuck looks at her; he hadn't feed the ducks ever but seeing Blair´s happy side was doing something strange to him. Blair gentle hand was holding the bread out and the way she laughs was also making him lightheaded. On the way home Chuck buys Blair ice-cream.

"Chuck," Blair laughs as Chuck had ice-cream on his cheek. She carefully leans near to wipe it off and Chuck to look at Blair´s blush.

They eat the ice-cream and Blair to gets some on her nose. Chuck tries to tell her where to wipe but she can´t see it so he wipes it off. Then Chuck´s phone starts beeping. Chuck looks down and groans.

"Damn that bitch," Chuck swears as Blair looks at him.

**Wow, how romantic can C get? **

**We all love those cheesy romantic movies but C you are trying too hard. **

**The mystery girl looks happy as she walks beside NY´s most wanted man ever. **

**Be careful girl, you could end up as a new notch in the bed post. **

**Xoxo you know you love me **

**Gossip Girl **

xoxo

Blair looks down to see the text and says" well, she likes you, have you bedded her?" Chuck turns and looks at her.

"No, that would be disgusting and she probably talks too much," Chuck says in a half joke. Blair says" you don't like when girls talk?"

"Not so much, I like them when they aren't talking," he says huskily to her. Blair knew it was a pervy line and she says" I like men to when they shut up and fuck me."

Xoxo

Chuck was so shocked over Blair´s dirty side she hadn't shown him that side before.

"So you don't care what Gossip Girl thinks of you?" Chuck asks as Blair plays with a loose hair.

"I don't know that bitch and shouldn't we be going home," Blair says as she walks. Chuck follows her hips as they move; she really had a sexy figure.

Xoxo

Blair had looked her mother up and decides to visit her. The Waldorf apartment still lay there. Eleanor was just having a tea break when she sees Blair.

"Mother," Blair says as she walks in from the elevator. Eleanor looks at her daughter. Blair hadn't seen her since the split.

"Darling," Eleanor says as she hugs Blair. Blair felt strange her mother hadn't hugged her since she was a child.

"How is Paris?" Eleanor asks as if they were very close. Blair wants to be close to her mother but after the whole trying to force her into the modeling world, Blair really couldn't see how.

"Fine, I got a job as a nurse at a big hospital," Blair says proudly and Eleanor´s face look bit less happy.

"Blair, don't waste your talent on simple work," Eleanor says as she pours tea up. That was why Blair couldn't work with her mother. After their talk Blair went home to her new apartment. The apartment wasn't fancy or glamorous just perfect.

**Spotted the missing heir of Waldorf Design has returned. **

**What a show, she is the mystery girl in C´s arms. What will Eleanor say to that?**

**Xoxo you know you love me **

**Gossip Girl **

Blair saw it on her phone and knows her mother would be calling her soon.

Right Eleanor called.

"Blair, you did not tell me you were involved with Bart Bass´s son," Eleanor nearly says in a horrified tone.

"Well, mother I saved his life," Blair says tiredly she really did not want to fight with her.

"You know he has a bad reputation," Blair´s mother says ignoring Blair´s sentence.

"I will tell your father about this if you don't stop seeing him," Eleanor says really pulling the big gun out. So her mother was using I will tell your dad cart.

"Mother I am not a child and Chuck´s only helping me," Blair says rolling her eyes.

"You better watch out for that man," Eleanor says still sounding preaching.

"I will mother," Blair says in the end. She had a night shift coming up and she needs a little sleep. She was a nurse in an orphan children´s hospital. She loves to work there.

Blair was working that night as a little baby boy came in. He was so sick and the doctors weren't sure he would live. After they had operated on him and he was left in Blair´s care.

He had dark hair and Blair felt this motherly feeling towards this little thing. She asks the doctor about his mother but he told her the tiny baby´s mother died.

Blair decides that she wants to take good care of him. He needs to get well and feel loved.

xoxo

Chuck came to see Blair as she was working. She had this motherly caring side to her that Chuck had only seen when she saved him. Blair seems to fuss over this little baby boy with such care. The way she feeds him and talks to him.

"Hi Bass," Blair says as she sees him. _Man, she was hot in her nurse uniform_, Chuck thought lustfully.

"Blair, so who is this little guy?" Chuck asks indicating to the baby in her arms. Blair looks down at him with loving eyes and says" his mother died before she could name him."

Chuck felt a little jealous that this baby had taken Blair´s attention. She looks so happy and Chuck wants to make her happy to. He was only 19 but he wants Blair to be his but did Blair want to be his?


	8. The little baby boy

**Hi, next chapter in this crazy story.. I love your comments, so please comment. I still am looking for a Beta, so if you are interest write to me.

* * *

Angel**

**Chapter 8 the little baby boy **

She was spending so much time with this cute baby. She felt happy when he smiles at her. Chuck came and they walk around in NY. He became more a friend to her. He had some funny things to say and Blair laughs as Chuck told her about when he was a child.

"I wish I could have seen you as a child?" Blair says sadly and Chuck smirks and says" I was such a bad boy."

"You still are that is what GG says "Blair says and gives him a smile.

"Please don't belief her," Chuck says nearly begging her not to.

"Then tell me about yourself," Blair says in a curious tone.

"Okay, I am a rich heir of Bass industry and I am known for being a womanizer. You probably know all this from Gossip Girl," Chuck says as he laughs.

"Yeah, I know you are," Blair says as she walks over to the shoe shop.

"But I want to know more about you?" Blair says as she picks a bright yellow heel.

"That is a nice color to you," Chuck says as he follows her into the shop.

"You like bright colors and very expensive suits," Blair says as she takes the yellow high-heels as she pays for them.

"You like clothes to with bright colors and pastille colors," Chuck says as he takes Blair´s bag.

"I love smart clothes," Blair says simply as she and Chuck walks back to his room in the Plaza Hotel. The doorman hold as Chuck still carries the bag.

Xoxo

Chuck had been thinking about Blair´s old job as an escort? _Why did she choose such a job when her parents had money?" _

"Blair, I want to ask you about your job as an escort?" Chuck says as Blair puts the bag down.

Her eyes looks a little surprise and says" I was young and it start out as a party life and I got addicted to it."

Chuck looks at her and sees how her face turns away. Chuck knew that feeling of addiction, he to felt it when he sleeps with women, drink or use drugs.

"I love that way the men seem to like me and all wanted me," Blair says as she looks at him. Chuck did not felt disgust towards her this time because he felt the same with many bad things. They were both people that need comfort in bad things. Chuck needs his women, drinks and drugs.

"I can´t judge you and it was wrong off me to do so," Chuck says being honest with her.

"So you don't feel disgust by me?" Blair asks as she bites her lips.

"No, I don't anymore. You have shown me your good side and I love that," Chuck says as he takes her hand.

"Chuck, I want to tell you before I did it," Blair starts to say and Chuck looks curiously at her.

"I want to adopt the little baby at my hospital. I have a safe job and he needs a mother," Blair says as her voice sounds slow but sure.

Chuck was shock Blair was a very young woman and she was only 20 and Chuck had never thought about a child before.

"I need you help Chuck, I know we just met but I need a second parent to adopt him," Blair says as she look pleadingly at him.

Xoxo

She knew she had shock Chuck and he needs time to think it over. She wants Taylor so much, yeah she had called him Taylor and he was so tiny and cute.

Taylor was not just a cute baby but he was beginning to mean something to her. Chuck says after awhile" let's take him out and watch over him and then we can decide what we want."

Blair smiles and says" I am glad you didn't say completely no."

Blair took Chuck to see Taylor the next day. He was fast asleep and Chuck looks at him and says" he is cute."

"His mother did not get to name him," Blair explains "so I call him Taylor."

Taylor wakes and looks confuse and Blair picks him up.

"Wanna hold him?" Blair asks as she looks for a bottle of milk for him. Chuck looks uneasy but Blair just smiles and Chuck carefully laid Taylor in his arms.

Xoxo

Chuck rocks him back and forward and he just looks at Chuck. Taylor had black hair and big brown eyes. _No wonder why Blair loves this baby_, Chuck thought.

Chuck likes him but he still need time to think about it. Blair was so happy looking as she starts to feed him.

"You want to try?" Blair asks as she gives Chuck the bottle. Chuck carefully holds Taylor so he could drink.

Chuck had never held something that needs his helps so much as Taylor did, and it felt strange to feel so needed.

Xoxo

Chuck starts to hum a song and Blair looks at him with such a surprise expression. This side to Chuck was cute and she loves to see more of it.

Chuck was in his own bubble as he hums to Taylor. When Taylor is feed, Blair changes his diaper. Chuck says" what a smell, little man." Blair laughs and says" all babies smell bad when you change their poop diapers. After that they take him for a stroll.

**Spotted C and B out walking with a stroll does C have a secret child? **

**Is B the mother of his child? **

**Wonder what Eleanor and Bart says to this? **

**Only time will tell. **

**Xoxo you know you love me **

**Gossip Girl **

Chuck sees the blast and swears and Blair says" don't swear bad words in front of Taylor."

Chuck claps his hands over Taylor´s ears and says" that fucking bitch." Blair only nods and says" now we really are in trouble with my mother, Bart and whole of UES.

When Chuck stops swearing he talks his hands off Taylor and says" we need to talk to them before they can come up with more rumors."

"I agree with you," Blair says simply.


	9. We both want to…

**Hi, hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Angel **

**Chapter 9 we both want to….**

Blair held Taylor as Chuck was calling his driver Arthur to get them. Arthur arrived and he let Blair and Chuck in. Blair felt uneasy the whole time. She calls her mother to meet her at the Basses.

"How did your mother sound?" Chuck asks very slowly.

"She sounds to kind and she probably is about to explode with anger," Blair says as Taylor starts to cry.

Chuck takes Taylor and starts to open the bag with his baby stuff in.

Chuck finds his pacifier and Taylor´s tiny hand´s grab out for it and Chuck give him it.

Blair looks at Taylor fell asleep. They arrived and walk into see Bart and Blair´s mother. Blair´s mother looks very displease so did Bart.

Chuck gives a gentle sigh as he held Taylor. Blair was carrying Taylor´s bag. Bart and Eleanor see a baby wrapped in a blanket and Chuck standing with it. The baby seems fast asleep as Chuck sits down and Blair to.

"Charles and Blair, good you came," Bart says as Eleanor just looks at Chuck. Eleanor´s looks was not kind at all she really looks angry.

They were old enough but being one of the riches kids, and having parents with so much power just suck sometimes.

xoxo

"Charles, you really done it this time," Bart says before Chuck or Blair could answer him.

Chuck looks at his father with disbelief, did his father really belief that he had impregnated Blair? Chuck hadn't impregnated Blair.

He takes Blair´s hand and says in a firm tone" I haven't impregnated Blair, the baby boy you see is Taylor and he is a child from Blair´s working place."

Eleanor looks at him with and look of mistrust and Blair gives her mother a dark look.

"Chuck and I are thinking about adopting Taylor here," Blair says. She stroke Taylor´s head. Chuck looks at Blair and with a look of adoration.

"Ms. Waldorf, I had my private investigator to look into your case and you have been an escort?"Bart says and Eleanor looks like she would die from shame and Blair says" I used to be one but after I met Chuck it stopped."

Eleanor looks unhappy and Chuck says" I lied, I was in the redistrict when I got shot and Blair saved me."

Chuck looks at Blair and Chuck felt uneasy and Blair says" don't blame Chuck."

Chuck thought _Blair really was his angel, trying to reason with his father._

Xoxo

"If the child isn't Blair and Charles´s where is the mother of the child?" Eleanor asks as Blair says" she died giving birth to him."

Both Bart and Eleanor did not know what to say as they look at the little boy.

"Does he have a family?" Bart asks after awhile.

"No, I have tried to find them but no luck," Blair says as Taylor starts to cry and Chuck tries to rock him to sleep.

"Taylor is hungry," Blair says as she looks into the bag and gives Chuck the milk bottle. Chuck did not hesitate as takes the pacifier from Taylor. He carefully lowers the bottle to Taylor, Taylor starts to suck and his big brown eyes are on Chuck.

Eleanor and Bart are stun and Blair smiles as she looks at Chuck and Taylor. After Taylor has eaten he needs a diaper change and Blair takes him out to do that.

Blair starts to sing for him. Blair still heard how Bart scolds Chuck. She returns and says" we don't expect you to understand our decision."

She takes Chuck´s hand and says" let's leave, Taylor needs his nap." Chuck nods and says in a cold tone "yes, bye father."

They leave Bart and Eleanor very angry but they had no rights to decide Blair and Chuck´s life.

Xoxo

"I can´t belief my father would dig into your life like that," Chuck says his voice ringing with disbelief.

"I don't care Chuck," Blair says as she tries to get Taylor to sleep.

"You should care my father was rude," Chuck says his eye brows fell. Chuck walks over to Blair and they both tuck Taylor in.

"Have you thought about Taylor and me?" Blair says quietly as Chuck says" yes, I have and I think we should spend more time together.

Blair looks at him with wonder and says" how?"

"Move in with me," Chuck says as he looks down at sleeping Taylor.

"Are you sure you want that?" Blair says as she looks closely at him for signs of fear or other things.

Chuck looks calm and says" yes, I am if we are going to have Taylor as our own we must be living together."

Chuck was right they had to live together as a par or they would never get to keep Taylor. Blair thought it over in her head. She knew she like Chuck and living with him shortly in Paris wasn't bad but then she thought his name was Henry and that was a lie.

"Okay, I will move in with you on one condition, you have to tell me the truth," Blair says as she looks very serious at Chuck.

"I will as long as you do the same," Chuck says knowing they had to tell each other the truth for this to work.

"I will, so when shall I move in?" Blair asks as Chuck looks down and says" I have to tell Nate to move out."

"Who is Nate?" Blair asks as Chuck smirks and says" my best friend."

"Oh, I like to meet him," Blair says as Chuck nods.

Blair´s things were pack and Chuck helps her as she carries Taylor. Chuck´s apartment was big and there were three bedrooms and Nate lived in one of them.

"Why should Nate move out there is plenty of room," Blair says as she puts Taylor down.

"He may not be too happy about Taylor´s crying," Chuck says as he moves her things into the room.

Chuck and Blair´s suddenly hear moaning and groaning noise.

Blair looks surprise and Chuck knew who it was. He walks straight for the door to the second bedroom.

Chuck opens the door and Blair sees a very erotic scene as a blond woman was riding a very handsome blond man. Chuck coughs as the man stops his thrushes and sees Chuck and Blair.

The blond woman looks up and Blair froze.


	10. I know you

**Hi sorry for updating this story so late.

* * *

Angel **

**Chapter 10 I know you**

"Serena," Blair blurs out as the blond looks at Blair and she suddenly hugs her. Chuck and Nate watch with surprise as the two girls hug each other.

Nate looks at little uncomfortable as naked Serena was hugging Blair and Chuck look a little flushed as he coughs to get their attention.

Blair and Serena broke of the hug and Serena says" Blair."

Chuck and Blair gave Nate and Serena time to change back into their clothes. Blair was so glad to see Serena.

Serena comes out with her hair back into order and Nate to. They sat down as both Blair and Chuck takes Taylor with them. Taylor looks at Blair and as his little hand tries to grab her.

"Blair, when did you return to NY?" Serena asks as she looks at Blair with wonder.

"I came this Monday," Blair says as she looks at Serena. Nate and Chuck still looks confuse and say" you know each other?"

"Yeah, we use to play together as kids," Serena says as she was glad to see her best friend back.

Xoxo

That made Chuck realize he knew so little about Blair and he asks her" how come you did not tell me about Serena?"

Blair looks away and Serena to.

"We had a bad fight before I left for Paris and had not spoken much to each other," Blair says slowly.

Chuck felts a little surprised and suddenly Nate asks" have you and Blair already made a kid?"

"No man, Blair and I are thinking about adopting Taylor here." Nate looks how the little baby suddenly starts to cry and Chuck says" you can still move if you want."

"No, think I can stand it," Nate says as he moves over to the kitchen.

"I am hungry," Serena says as she and Blair were still holding hands.

"I think Taylor is hungry to," Blair says as she moves over to the bag to retrieve his bottle. Chuck looks for the warmer so the milk could warm up for Taylor.

Nate and Serena looks at them with wonder especially Chuck. Chuck was known for his playboy ways and not being caring.

They started living together and Nate stay as he and Serena spent a lot of time with them. One night Blair was out on the balcony as Chuck walks out to her and Blair suddenly says" we met before?"

Chuck looks at her and says" I think so?" His memory was blurry and Blair says" I was such a child."

"You were the girl with the glasses," Chuck says thoughtfully and Blair laughs.

"You remember my stupid glasses," Blair says in disbelief.

"Yeah and I think you look cute," Chuck says sounding teasing.

Blair says" God I must look like a nerd."

"No, you were perfect and you still are," Chuck says it like he means it.

Xxx

Blair looks at him no man had every remembered her as Chuck did. They had met at a ball held at the Basses a long time ago. Blair looks at the man in front of her and can´t belief he is the same boy that toke her hand.

"Chuck, I remember you clearly now," Blair says in a low voice as she looks at him. Chuck leans into her and he softlily kisses her cheek.

Blair suddenly felt lightheaded as Chuck smirks "I still have the effect on women."

Blair hits him playful and says" you are such a cocky man."

Chuck lifts her up and spins her around and says" do you like cocky men?"

Blair smirks and says" don't get to cocky."

"To late for that," Chuck says as he kiss her and Blair locks eyes with him through her thick lashes.

Xxx

Chuck felt his heart beat fast as his big love was looking at him with such a caring look. Chuck caries her inside as he walks over to the bedroom and lay her down and Blair blushes as Chuck stare down at her.

Chuck had never met a woman so kind and still had a dark side.

"Blair, I think…. no I know I love you," Chuck says his voice rough but steady as Blair leans into his embrace and says" I love you to."

They kissed as Blair wraps her arms around him as she sighs. Chuck felt his heart hammering as Blair and he kisses with such passion.

Chuck looks surprise as Blair starts to take his shirt off and she leans close to him.

Chuck lifts her blouse over her head as Blair shudder from excitement. His eyes linger on her blue bra as he kisses her neck.

Blair purrs as Chuck lips move down her neck to her collarbone and further down to her breasts. Chuck toke them into his warm hands as he gently strokes her nipples.

Blair moans as Chuck gives a please groan himself.

Xxx

Blair felt her body shaking with lust as she moves her hand over Chuck´s chest as she moves it down to his hips and his happy trail. Chuck gives a growl as she leans into him.

Chuck suddenly lies her down as she spreads her thighs wider for him. Chuck moves his body down hers and Blair shudders as Chuck´s warm lips touch her hot skin.

Blair glides her hand through his silk hair as she moans as Chuck tongue touch the top of her waistband. Chuck drags her skirt down as she was left in her lacy underwear.

Chuck looks at her with hooded eyes as he was very much please with her underwear.

"God, I want you like crazy," Chuck says in a rough voice and Blair says" then take me."

Chuck drags her panties down as Blair frees her breasts from the bra. Chuck is handsome as his hair fell down into his eyes and Blair wipes it away from his eyes.

He looks for a condom and Blair looks as he frees his cock from his pants and boxers.

Blair draws in breaths as Chuck thick throbbing cock was free. She moves her hand move it and it throbbed under her touch and she smirks as she sank down to lick it. Chuck groans as Blair´s wet tongue move over his dick.

Chuck did not stop her as she takes his cock into her mouth. Sucking, licking and humming as she looks at him.

Chuck´s eyes roll back into his head as Blair keeps on her actions.

"Oh Blair, you are killing me here," Chuck says as he stroke her hair. Blair moves her head to Chuck´s thrushes.

Chuck suddenly stop her and says" I want to be in you when I cum."

Blair nods as Chuck enters her and Blair throws her head back as she moans. Chuck moves in and out of her with gentle stroke as Blair grabs his hair.

They made love the whole night and Chuck was fast asleep as Blair says" you and I belong together."

"Yes you belong to me," Chuck says in a drowsy voice.


	11. The bad past

**Hi, sorry have have not update this story or anyother stories.

* * *

Angel **

**Chapter 11 the bad past **

Chuck and Blair start their new life together and the found out have hard it was to take care of Taylor. They woke to his crying, and they had little time to do anything ells then take care of him.

Chuck thought, he would regret his decision becoming an adoptive father for Taylor but no. He woke up to a very beautiful Blair and a long day at work and going to get Taylor.

Chuck had never felt so happy and in love as he was now but Blair´s past still made him uneasy. He kept an eye out for Louis because he feared that maniac should hurt Blair and Taylor.

Bart his father had still not spoken much to him but he did not worry about his father´s opinion on him and Blair.

Gossip Girl was writing her usual gossip about him but he wished she could let Blair out of his dirty Laundry. Blair was his angel and he would do anything for her.

Xoxo

Blair love Chuck for every day they spent together as a couple but she to feared Louis. She had not gotten any letters or other strange things from him but he was still out there. Blair and Serena were seeing each other more as Serena came to see Nate.

Nate had not move out and Blair was surprise that he would live with them. He did not mind Taylor one bit, he like to take care of him when Chuck and Blair went out to eat.

Chuck was such a romantic around her. This evening they were going out to eat as they had gotten the adoptions papers´ back. Taylor was now theirs.

They had taken Taylor with them as Blair wants them all three to go out. Arthur helps Chuck with the stroller. Taylor was safe in her arms as they drove off.

The restaurant was nice and quiet and Chuck had reserve a table far of the back so nobody could disturb them.

As the order Blair´s suddenly goes pale as she sees Louis, lucky for her Louis had not seen her. Chuck sees her fear as he says" babe, what is it?"

Chuck looks op and sees Louis as well and says" that bastard is here." Chuck´s tone was full of loading towards Louis.

"Please Chuck, don't make a scene," Blair begs as she holds Taylor to her. Chuck grits his teeth and says" fine I will not say anything."

Blair still felt her heart beat too fast for comfort and Chuck was just keeping an eye on Louis.

Suddenly the woman Louis was together with says aloud" oh my God, Chuck Bass is here."

Louis looks and sees Blair and Chuck. Louis looks surprise but suddenly his eye change to lustful and Chuck goes dark.

"Clair, I did not expect to see you here," Louis says and Blair was frozen to the chair.

Chuck cuts in and says in a very dangerous tone" Elizabeth here is my girlfriend and I like you to stay away from her."

"Sorry, I thought she was someone I knew," Louis says in a disappointed tone. Chuck only gave him if- you- touch- my woman-I- will- kill- you-look.

They eat in peace and Blair says" Chuck you are so smart."

"It work but I want him gone for good," Chuck says in a whisper as he takes Blair´s hand. Blair looks confuse as Chuck suddenly kisses her hand. Blair looks at his eyes.

Chuck really would do anything for her and that made Blair´s heart beat fast.

Xoxo

After their dinner Chuck went right to his office to think of ways to get rid of Louis. He calls Mike so he can dig dirt op on Louis so Chuck could dig his grave.

Chuck made sure the doorman knew who Louis was if he would turn up. Blair and made sure Blair´s work knew Louis to. He would be very broke if something happen to Blair or Taylor.

"Chuck could you please take Ty," Blair says as she walks in with Taylor in her arms. Chuck nods as Blair walks out again.

"I have a shift tonight so you have to take care of Ty till I get back," Blair calls.

Chuck nods as he takes Ty and says" hey buddy." Taylor looks fussy and Chuck carries him back to his crib. Chuck carefully laid him down and starts to hum a song.

Chuck did not notice Blair standing there looking at him as he stroke Ty´s cheek.

"You are such a good father towards him," Blair says slowly as she wraps her arms around him. Chuck spins her around so her back is against his chest.

Blair gasps as Chuck kisses her neck and whispers" you are sexy in white and I want to lay you down and take you."

"Mr. Bass, our son is trying to sleep," Blair says in a teasing tone. Chuck drags her out of the bedroom as they move into his office.

Chuck shoves his paper off the desk as he lifts Blair on to it. Chuck stands himself between her thighs as he kisses her with passion as Blair stroke his soft hair.

Blair´s white dress was showing her beautiful thighs as Chuck moves his hand down her thighs.

"Chuck…I am- going to be late," Blair whimpers as Chuck gives her one of his sexy smirks.

Chuck looks down at his sexy vixen as her tight dress white, white pumps and her hair up. She was a sexy nurse and Chuck had a wild fantasy about her right now and he wishes he could stay with her.

Blair gives him one last kiss before she takes off.

Xoxo

Blair had just rounded the corner as a man suddenly grabs her, Blair send Chuck a quick message.

_Chuck help…_

Blair tries to fight him off but he knocks her out and drags her over to a van and drives off with her.

Blair woke up in a bed she tries to move but she is chain to the bed. _Oh My God, that creep has me locked up_, Blair thought scared.

Suddenly a door opens and a man walks in Blair couldn't see him because the room was very dark but she could hear him.


	12. We are not perfect

**Hi, sorry it toke me so long to update this chapter :)

* * *

Angel **

**Chapter 12 We are not perfect **

Blair closes her eyes as a very bright light lightens op the room. The room was very elegant and the one that had kidnapped her was Louis. He looks way too pleased over this.

"Oh Clair, I love you and you ran away from me," Louis says in a sad tone as he walks over to her. Blair felt fear run down her back and into her head. _He was a freak and she had slept with him. _

"Let me go you ass," Blair roars as she tries to unchain herself. Louis lays her hand on her arm as he says" my love, don't run away from me."

"I am not your love," Blair hisses as Louis kisses her hand.

"Clair, I am a prince and I would make you my princess," Louis says as it was the biggest thing ever.

"I don't want your title and I only want to get rid of you," Blair says in a voice full of anger.

Xoxo

Chuck gets the message and runs down to the doorman to ask him if he have seen Blair. The doorman tells him that he saw Blair leave but after that he saw nothing.

Chuck calls Blair´s work and they tell him that Blair had not shown up and that was not like her. He calls Serena and Blair´s own mother, no one of them had seen Blair and Chuck starts to panic. Chuck was freaking out and Nate comes over and Chuck tells him to take care of Ty for the rest of the day.

Chuck calls his private investigator, and he tells him that he had found Louis in NY, at a very expansive hotel. Chuck goes there but they had not seen Louis since last night.

Chuck starts to fear for Blair´s life and walks down to the down floors at the hotel to check if Blair could be down there.

He had look through most of the rooms and he only need to see the last one.

Xoxo

Blair was really scared as Louis lips near hers she had never kissed him. He was her work at the time and she did not kiss her clients no matter how rich they were.

Blair turns her head just in time and he only kissed her cheek. Blair gives a whimper of fear as Louis´s hands move down her neck to the top of her breasts.

"He touched my angel," Louis nearly says inaudible as Blair tries again to move away. Her chain was holding her and Louis could touch her.

He had full power over her and Blair felt her heart sink, she was going to be rape and Chuck would never look at her again.

Louis´s hand was moving lower and lower. The other hand was on her breasts touching her. Blair felt disgust and wish for Chuck to save her.

His hands were on her thighs and Blair felt really sick with unease, yes she had slept with him but this was rape and against her will.

"Let me GO," the last word came out as a yell. Louis seems to ignore her please. Blair knows he love her for Clair and she was not an escort anymore.

"I am not Clair," Blair says on a reasoning tone as she tries to distract Louis.

"No, no, you are my perfect Clair," Louis starts to kiss her knees as Blair felt even more scared. His eyes had turn dark and scary as he suddenly rips Blair´s panties off. Blair screams as his hands are on her sex and she did not enjoy the feeling at all.

"You fucking cunt I love you and you will be mine." His words were hard and Blair cries in pain as his hand thrush into her. Blair wish for Chuck and suddenly the door opens as a very angry Chuck is standing there.

Xoxo

"You fuck," Chuck says as he hits Louis and looks down at Blair. Blair´s eyes are half close as fear is written all over her face, and that made Chuck feel like a idiot that he did not get rid of Louis fast enough.

Louis that bastard, he had his hands all over her, and that made Chuck really pissed. He wants to kick and hit Louis into hell but Blair needs him now.

She opens her eyes as she suddenly feels Chuck´s gentle hand on her chin.

"Blair, I am here," Chuck says in an assuring voice. Blair looks at him and says" God, I thought he was going to ….rape me."

The words had a hard time in leaving her lips. Chuck carries her out the room in bride-style. Chuck covers her with his jacket as the people in the hall all were watching with fascination.

Chuck did not give a damn as he carries her home. When he came home, he calls the police to get Louis.

When Chuck had call he hears the water running and he walks into the bathroom to see Blair washing herself.

"Blair, do you need anything?" Chuck asks quietly as Blair turns to him. She had puffy eyes and Chuck walks over to her carefully. She had been through hell and she needs his comfort right now.

Chuck turns her head so he could look at her as he touches the water and Chuck says" Aw, that is hot, don't burn yourself."

Chuck turns the water to les hot and Blair breaks down as she just cries into his chest. Normally Chuck Bass would be running out the door, if a woman cries out on him but Blair was so different.

"Hush I am here and he is a fucking pig," Chuck says as he just held her. Her smell made him dizzy and her soft body wasn't helping on his dizziness.

"You hate me," Blair whimpers as Chuck looks at her with shock. _How could she doubt herself so badly?_

"No I don't hate you, you are my angle and I don't care if you don't have the perfect past," Chuck says as he kissed her temple.

"I am far from perfection," Chuck says with a little self disgust.

Xoxo

After Blair´s shower, she went into see Ty. He was so happy to see her that Blair´s heart melted and she held her son tight.

_She had her baby boy and her hot boyfriend Chuck how much more could she ask for? _


	13. Chuck meets Dan

**Hi, sorry I have not written anything before now. I have been in Manchester and there for not been able to write anything. I am writing on Ms. Goodie- two- shoe. **

* * *

**Angel **

**Chapter 13 Chuck meets Dan **

Blair was shock when she got a call from Dan. He was coming over to visit her and his sister. Blair was nervous because Dan did not like Chuck.

Dan still thought him a lying bastard. Blair had to make sure both Dan and Chuck behaved.

Xoxo

Chuck too felt a little bit uneasy about Dan mostly because Blair was so close to Dan and they had been friends for so long. They were on their way to meet Dan.

Nate had said yes to Dan could sleep in his room and Nate in Ty´s room. Taylor seems uneasy but mostly because his father was.

"Chuck, don't worry Dan is a friend," Blair says reassuringly to him.

"I know that but I don't trust him," Chuck says as he holds Blair´s dainty hand. She blushes as Chuck´s eyes hood with arouse.

Xoxo

Chuck Bass made her dizzy with lust and one look was enough to make the fire burn. She tightens her grip on Chuck´s hand.

Dan was spinning Blair around as he hugs her. Chuck felt very jealous because Dan knew Blair better than him. Dan was talking about his sister Jenny and how she had become such an emo.

"Yeah, she has always been a little depressed and she needs to find a hobby," Blair says as Dan smiles. Dan made Blair laugh and Chuck want Blair to laugh to.

Dan got to say hi to Taylor but Ty only want Chuck to hold him. That made Chuck glad to know his son did not like Dan. Blair and Dan want to see Jenny. When Chuck went with them he was shock to see how little Jenny and Dan were alike.

Jenny seemed like a drama queen. He could see how Blair and Jenny did not go well together.

Dan and Blair watch a lot of old movies as he stayed over. Chuck wants to kick him out so he could have Blair to himself.

Xoxo

Blair would feel Chuck´s dislike for Dan, and that made her somehow glad to see Chuck so in love with her.

She had Dan to made Chuck lose it and see him grab her and kiss the hell out of her.

They were out eating and Dan was telling Blair a joke. Chuck look like he would rip Dan´s head off and when Dan asks her to dance with him Chuck lost it.

"You come here and start to flirt with my Blair," Chuck says as he drags Blair close to him. Blair´s lips from into an O shape as Chuck kiss the top of her head.

"Sorry, I did not know you and Blair were that close," Dan says looking as Blair´s hand wraps around his waist.

"Dan we have an adopted son together and I love Chuck," Blair says as she kiss Chuck. Chuck holds Blair to him and says" I am sorry if I toke Blair from you." Chuck did not sound sorry at all.

Blair hits him and says" you are so mien towards Dan." Her tone is husky and Chuck smirk as Dan looks disappointed at the scene.

"Blair, I am leaving," Dan says as he gives Blair a last smile.

"Dan, I don't want you to leave so soon," Blair says as she drags herself out of Chuck´s embrace.

"Don't worry Blair. You and Chuck need to be together and I am clearly in the way of your love," Dan says a little sadness in his tone. Blair felt bad that Dan loves her and she did not love him back.

"I am so sorry Dan," Blair says as she looks down at her feet.

Chuck looks please that Dan was out of their life and he only was a friend to Blair.

Xoxo

Dan left and Chuck hugs Blair and says" he is a good friend and he will stay as a friend," Chuck says as they eat the rest of the dinner.

Ty did not want to sleep and Blair looks desperate for sleep herself. Chuck toke over and says" go to bed and I will help you."

He lulled Ty to sleep as he hums to him.

Suddenly the door bell rang and Ty woke up again. Chuck wants to hit the idiot who had rung the bell. Chuck walks over to the door and tries to calm Ty down as he went.

Ty looks unhappy and Chuck sang to him.

Chuck opens the door to see his uncle Jack. Chuck and Bart both could not stand Jack Bass.

"What do you want?" Chuck asks coldly as Jack looks at him with wonder.

"You have a son?" Jack asks confuse and Chuck sighs and says" yes, Blair and I adopted Ty."

"You are playing house how charming," Jack says in his sarcastic tone and Chuck felt anger rising in him. Jack´s clothes were worn out and Chuck thought he look like hell.

"No, I am not playing and you look like a bum," Chuck says darkly as Ty looks at Jack with wonder.

"Chuck I need your help dealing with your father," Jack says as he looks at Chuck with a-hope-you-will-look.

"You can go to him yourself. I am not in speaking tones with my father right now," Chuck says as he shuts the door and walks back to bed with Ty and himself.

Blair woke up as Chuck comes in and she reach out for Taylor.

"Who was it?" Blair asks in a blurry tone as Chuck says" Jack my good for nothing uncle."

"Lest hope he stays away," Blair says as she kiss Ty´s head and turns her head so she could kiss him.

Chuck kisses her and says" let´s hope you are right."

Chuck loves her kisses and he leans into her and says" you and Taylor are my world Blair."

"You are mine to," Blair says softly as their lips lock again.


	14. Let the skeletons in the closet lose

**Hi, new update and I am glad that some reads my work :)**

**Why Can Dan just go back to Serena? Or Vanessa? **

**Chuck may have done some bad stuff but I love him with Blair. **

**Sorry about my rant about GG.**

* * *

**Angel **

**Chapter 14 let the skeletons in the closet lose. **

Chuck wakes up to Ty´s cries and he picks him up and went to the kitchen to make him a bottle of milk.

Taylor was hungry and Chuck says" wow, you weren't kidding. You were really hungry." Ty looks up at him with his big brown eyes. Chuck loves those eyes and how he made things so simple.

Blair suddenly turns up and she kissed Chuck. Chuck looks at her with happiness.

They made breakfast and went to work. Chuck took Ty with him. Blair went to the hospital she had an exam. She was nearly finished with her degree in nursing.

Chuck arrives in good time as Ty looks fussy. Chuck tries to get him to calm down. After awhile Ty fell asleep.

Chuck was half through his paper work as his intercom made a noise.

"Mr. Bass, Jack Bass is here to see you," his secretary says. _God just his luck,_ Chuck thought darkly as he hits the intercom.

"Let him in," Chuck says in a tired voice. He really did not want to deal with Jack.

Jack came in looking like trash and Chuck shook his head. He wants to sand Jack home to Australia again.

"What do you want," Chuck says in an- I-don´t- have- time- for- you- tone.

"Chuck you must get Bart to help me out," Jack says looking like he wanted to disappear on the spot.

"What does my father have to do with you and me?" Chuck says in a bored voice.

"I lost… the company…in Australia," Jack chokes out. Chuck´s eyes went dark with anger. He knew his uncle was reckless but losing Bass industry in Australia was just too much.

"No, you have to go to Bart and tell him yourself," Chuck says in a matter of fact tone.

"Chuck your father listens to you" Jack says trying to convince Chuck to go.

"I have no wish to help you out," Chuck says coldly as he turns to go back to his work.

"I will tell Blair about you playboy days," Jack says in a menacing tone.

Chuck felt uneasy Blair and him had talked a little about his past but not that much.

"You keep Blair out of this," Chuck says in a menacing tone.

"Oh I will as long as you help me out," Jack says in a dangerous tone. Chuck wants to hit his uncle.

"Tell my brother that you lost the company," Jack says as he throws Chuck the company papers.

Chuck was shocked Bart would hate him forever for Jack´s mistake.

But Blair getting the truth about his was not something Chuck wants her to know. She would leave if she knew what he had done.

Jenny was her name and he had nearly rape her if Dan her brother had not hit him. Chuck had tried to forget this episode but Jack would not let him.

"I know everything about Jenny," Jack says in a dark tone.

"How you force yourself on her and her brother hit you," talks on as Chuck´s blood froze in his veins.

"I will tell Blair everything and how you have used other girls," Jack says still in his dark tone.

Xoxo

Blair was taking her exam and she had all her answers right. She was so happy and Chuck had promised her dinner. She had for once in her life done something on her own. Eleanor her mother had decided pretty much everything Blair had to do.

Maybe she had take the escort job to piss her mother off? Blair had always been stubborn and headstrong. She was proud of herself. She had a degree, a mother to a wonderful boy and had a hot boyfriend.

On her way home she calls Chuck. Chuck sounds distracted and very down.

"Chuck, are we still on for tonight?" Blair asks as she hopes Chuck has not forgotten their date.

"No, I just have to see my father first," Chuck says shortly. He sounds unhappy and she gets this feeling that he is hiding something from her.

"Shall I come with you to your father´s?" Blair asks as she walks into their apartment.

"No, I will come to you after I have been at my dad´s," Chuck says as he says" See you my sunshine."

Blair felt worried as the clock was ticking nearer their dinner date.

Chuck came home. Ty was safely in his arms. Blair takes Ty and walks down to the bedroom with him.

"Blair, can we wait for another day to go out eating?" Chuck asks in a tired voice. Blair looks at him she feels a little disappointed but Chuck looks exhausted.

"Yeah," Blair says shortly and Chuck takes her hand and says" congratulation on the nursing degree."

Blair smiles as Chuck spins her around. They end up having dinner at home and watching a movie.

**Gossip girl here**

**Spotted Jack Bass back and wanting something from C.**

**What does Jack Bass want? Can C give it to him? **

**I will be back with more juicy details. **

**I know you love me **

**Xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**

Blair reads the blast and says" so what does Jack want?"

Chuck´s eyes looks uneasy and he says" nothing."

Blair could tell he was lying to her. She knew Jack Bass had asked for something important.

"You are lying," Blair says in a hurt tone. She thought Chuck had stopped lying to her but she was wrong.

Blair felt really hurt by Chuck´s silence. He was lying to her. Blair´s heart sank.

Xoxo

Chuck could feel Blair´s sadness and he felt bad but telling her the truth was even harder. He had been so fucked up and done some really bad stuff.

"Blair, what I am going to tell you is so horrible that I feel like lying to you," Chuck says in a shaky tone. Blair looks at him with concern and Chuck goes on" I had been a real fuckhead. I use to…" Chuck swallows hard. "Girls to my advantage and I…nearly..Rape one."

Blair could guess the rest of his tale. Blair was a little shocked but he had nearly been rough with her to but he stopped himself in time.

"I know you were no angel," Blair says slowly as she wraps her arms around him.

"Jack was going to use this information against me, so he would get me to lie about him losing Bass industry in Australia," Chuck says in a down voice.

"He sounds like a heinous man," Blair says as she holds Chuck close to her.

"Please stop lying to me," Blair says in a pleading tone. Chuck knew Blair would be there for him as long as he did not lie to her.

"I promise you I am done lying but my father still thinks I am responsible," Chuck says feeling down over this whole Jack thing.

"I will tell your father the truth," Blair says softly as she leans into kiss him.

"No don't, let me deal with my father," Chuck says as he closes the space between them.

They kiss and Blair and Chuck walks back into their bed room.


	15. Dads are very hard people to satisfy

**HI, Sorry that I first update now. **

* * *

**Angel **

**Chapter 15 Dads are very hard people to satisfy**

Blair got a call from her father very late. He sounds angry and says" Blair, you mother called me and told me about your old job before you got your degree."

Blair felt bad because her father´s opinion was very important to her. He had been her hero most of her childhood in still was now.

Blair tries to talk to her father in a calming tone so she wouldn't wake Chuck op. Her father says that he was on his way to NY this week and he like to talk to her in person.

She dreads her father´s reaction to her new life and her past.

Xoxo

Chuck had a hard time in dealing with his father. Bart had come heard down on Chuck for "losing" business in Australia. Jack had bought the Empire hotel.

Bart wasn't happy about that and Chuck got the blame for that one to. Both he and Blair were having a shitty time right now. Both have to make their dads like them again.

Chuck had known that feeling all his life, but Blair was not use too it, and that made Chuck feel for her. Blair was a good mother too Taylor. Blair took care of him as she also had to take night shift at the hospital.

Blair and he were both were busy people but they had time for each other.

"Chuck, my father is coming to NY and he wants to meet you and Ty," Blair says the evening at the dinner table. Nate and Serena were there too.

Chuck tries not to look too worried. He wants Harold Blair´s father to like him. Harold had not seen Chuck, and Chuck wants to make a good impression on Harold.

Nate says" your father can´t be bad." Serena looks at Nate with a – says - that-boy- who – is – fighting - with- his— own - father- look.

"My father is a very kind man, but my past would make any kind person grimmest" Blair says. Chuck had Ty on his lap as he was feeding him.

"Blair your father will love to see how you doing," Chuck says trying to reassure her. His own father want to meat Blair´s father.

"Blair I hate to tell you this, but my own father wants to meat yours," Chuck says hoping that Blair did not freak out.

Xoxo

"Uh, my dad and your dad what a nightmare," Blair says in a laughing tone. Chuck did not look like he was laughing at all. He looks grave and Blair felt a little bad and says" we have to make them like us again or except our "mistakes".

Blair and Chuck went to the airport to pick Harold and his boyfriend Roman op. Blair had told Chuck that her father is gay and that was one of the reasons Eleanor and him got divorce.

"Blair-bear," her father says as he hugs Blair. Chuck was holding Ty as he watches them hug. Chuck hadn´t hugged his father in a long time. Roman Harold´s boyfriend shook Chuck´s hand kindly. Roman gave Ty a little pad on the head.

"Is this Blair and yours son?" Roman asks in a kind tone with his accent fill English.

Harold turns to Chuck and looks him over. Chuck felt like being x-ray by him.

"Hallo, you must be Charles," he says trying to sound polite but sill not very happy.

**Gossip Girl here **

**Spotted, C and B´s dads aren't happy and this looks ugly for both of them, when they dads met tonight. **

**What will be revealed and will C and B be together after this show down? **

**Stay tuned **

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo Gossip Girl **

"Yes Mr. Waldorf, I am Charles Bass," Chuck says shaking Harold´s hand. Chuck felt how Harold´s hand felt like a clamp around his hand.

"Let's put you bags off by the hotel and after that we can go with you," Harold says his tone cold and Chuck hugged Blair to him.

They dropped Harold and Roman off at their hotel.

"Daddy hates me," Blair says as they drove home to change clothes for the evening.

"No he doesn't hate you he is just worried about you," Chuck says to her as he holds her and Ty close to him. They were his everything. Taylor had brought some many new feelings in him and Blair too. They had made him more responsible. He had been such a fuckhead before he met Blair.

He just felt it hard that the rest of NY still thought him that boy who played around, even his own father thought so.

Harold and Roman came to the restaurant in good time. Chuck and Blair had Ty on their arm. Bart came a little later as he sat down beside Chuck.

"Hallo, I am Bart Bass Charles father," Bart says in his polite tone. Chuck knew his father´s way of seeming polite was only to cover up his anger.

Xoxo

Blair felt the cold Bart was radiating and her father to, the only one that wasn't radiating was Roman. He was talking to Ty in a happy tone that made Blair smile.

She had a hard time in getting use to Roman but now she likes him.

Chuck too seems more like he wanted to talk to Roman then his own father.

Bart look at Chuck with a cold glance as he says" Charles I am only here to meet the in-laws."

"I know," Chuck says slowly as he bits his lip and Blair to his hand and whispers" he is really mad isn't he?"

"Yeah he is," Chuck whispers back to her as he tries to look calm about this.

"My son has made a lot of mistakes and I hope your daughter isn't one of them," Bart says in a reasoning tone.

Chuck suddenly got angry and says" you can insult me but do not insult Blair." Blair looks as Chuck´s face turn cold. He was angry at his father and he suddenly says" I did not lose your damn hotels in Australia."

"Why had you given me the papers over rent that was not payed, Bart says as Harold looks at Bart and says" Mr. Bass I came here to talk to my daughter."

Blair nods and leaves Ty with Chuck. Chuck takes his son into his arms as he says" I tell you the truth but you will not belief me."

Xoxo

Blair and her father had walk out of the restaurant and Harold says" Blair why didn´t you tell me you needed money to live for?"

Blair looks down and says" I want to try on my own for once in my life." Harold looks at Blair and she felt even more like a child and she wished he would stop looking at her.

"Blair we all need to find ourselves but what you did is not the way, Harold says in a fatherly tone.

"I know THAT," Blair yells the last word at him. _Why did she feel so bad about her action?_

"I wanted to make it on my own but now I have made it," Blair says as she thinks about Chuck and Ty.

"Blair I want you to think about your actions and Chuck," Harold says as he again tried to reason with Blair.

Blair gives him a sad look and says" I am happy and Chuck makes me happy." Harold had always been the one man in her life the made her happy. He had a hard time in getting use to Charles.

Xoxo

Inside the restaurant Bart and Chuck were yelling at each other.

"YOU FAIL ME AGAIN WHY CAN YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR FRIEND," Bart yells and Chuck looks at his father with disbelief and says" you want a son like Nate."

Bart looks at Chuck and he looks like he wants to say something but Chuck says" don´t, I am sorry that I fail you and I am not Nate."

Blair came back and takes a much shaken Ty out of Chuck´s arms. Ty had been crying through the whole yelling battle. She kissed Ty´s head as she whispers" shss don't cry mummy is right here."People in the restaurant were all looking at them.

Blair says" Chuck let´s go home Ty needs to rest." Chuck takes her hand as he kissed the top of her head. They left three fathers behind.


	16. Our little son

**Hi, sorry for not updating before now. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading my work :) I don't own GG. **

* * *

**Angel **

**Chapter 16 our little son **

Blair was worried for Chuck; he was working himself into a stupor as he tries to please his father. Blair knew how much Chuck wanted his father´s trust and support.

Chuck had come home late one night and Blair had stayed up to greed him.

"Baby, you look awful," Blair says as she walks over to him and strokes his cheek. She looks deeply into his brown eyes with love.

"I must be better and not lose the rest of the Bass industries," Chuck says as his holds Blair´s hand.

"You are far better than your father," Blair says in a soft tone as she leans into kiss him. Chuck kisses her back and leads her into their bedroom. Lucky for them Nate and Serena were out.

Blair´s white nurse dress was take off with great care, as Chuck´s lips were kissing her neck and shoulders.

"God you are a hot nurse," Chuck drawls as he takes her hair pins out. Blair ´s curly hair falls around her shoulders. Blair smirks at him as she unbuttons his shirt.

"Well my own little CEO," Blair says seductive to him as he startles his lap. Blair loves how hard he gets when she wiggles her hips and kisses his ear-lobe.

"I want you now," Blair whispers huskily into his ears. Chuck nods as he removes Blair´s blue panties. Her cunt dripping wet. Chuck smirks at her and says" You are indeed a naughty nurse."

"I could be naughtier," Blair says as Chuck´s lips were on her breasts. Her white bra was open in a rush as Chuck sucks on her nipples.

Blair moans she had missed Chuck´s lips and kisses. They were so busy lately that they had no time to making love.

Chuck was teasing her with his throbbing cock and Blair drags his pants and boxers off. Without more fuss Blair sank down on him.

Xoxo

Chuck groans as his love sank down on him. He grabs her hips and his hands as he lifts her up, and she sank down. Moving slow and passionately as Chuck and Blair´s kissing grew.

They love each other like nothing matter but them. Blair was getting close and Chuck quickens his thrushes as Blair sucks on his neck.

Chuck groans as he was moving a hand down to her clit. Blair gives little gaps as Chuck´s finger stimulate her clit. Blair rocks her hips a little hard and Chuck´s kisses were hungry.

"CHUCk," Blair cries out as she came down from her bliss.

Chuck moved a little faster to come himself.

He empties himself in her and Blair tucks herself into him.

He rolls them over. Blair is lying in his embrace. He strokes her silk hair and whispers his love for her. They would always be together, that was what he decided in his mind.

"I love you to," Blair says softly as Chuck wraps his arms more safely around her. They fell asleep and Blair´s head resting on Chuck´s chest.

Xoxo

Blair woke to the phone ringing and Chuck gave a groan. Blair lifts the receiver up.

The caller was a man for the adoption department. He told Blair that they had found Ty´s biological father. The father wanted to meet Ty. Blair was shock and felt like she wants to drop the phone. Chuck looks up and catches her trembling hands in his.

"They found Ty´s biological father," Blair says in a murmur and Chuck also looks shocked and says" who is he?" The man on the line told them to meet him and Ty´s father.

Blair dresses shakily as her thought was on Taylor. _What if the man wanted his son back?_

Chuck looks at her and he was thinking the same thing as he says" we have the adoption papers and I will not let him take Ty from us."

Taylor starts to whimper as Blair toke him into her embrace. She and Chuck tried to have a calm breakfast but the adoption man´s words were still clear on Chuck and Blair´s mind.

"We need to meet this man," Blair says her voice shaky as she was feeding Taylor.

"I know," Chuck says in a low tone as he looks at his Blair.

Xoxo

They had to meet Ty´s father and the man from the adoption department. Blair was holding Chuck´s hand the whole way there. Chuck had never felt so nervous in his whole life.

The man was no other then Carter Baizen. Chuck loath Carter. No wonder he had made a girl pregnant and left her.

Chuck knows, he wasn´t going to let Carter have Ty. Leaving Carter with a child was out of the question.

"Chuck Bass," Carter greets before the man for the adoption department gets a chance to introduce them to each other.

"Baizen," Chuck says simply as he holds Blair tight to him. Carter's eyes linger on Blair and he says" she is lovely." Chuck gives him a menacing look and says" she is beautiful, and she is mine and so is MY SON."

Chuck says spelling it out to Carter. Carter looks at Chuck and smiles and says" I wish you would take this more calmly but no. I had to drag it to the court."

Blair´s eyes turns tearful and she says" Mr. Baizen, please it we don´t want to make it harder."

"I want to see my son," Carter says simply as he locks eyes with Blair. Blair´s hand shook as Chuck says" why do you want to see Taylor now."

"I didn't know I had a son," Carter says as his tone was casual. Chuck´s eyes darken and he says" you can see him one time and then I want you gone."

Xoxo

Blair had never seen Chuck so angry before. He really meant business.

Carter nods and says in a smock tone" afraid that he´ll love me more then you?"

Chuck looks angry but says in a calm tone" no I just feel sorry for my son that he has a biological dick head for a father."

Carter looks like he wants to hit Chuck and Blair lays herself between them.

"No, don't you dare hit my love," Blair says in a threatening tone to Carter.

Carter looks at them both and smirk" well well, Chuck Bass has gotten a woman worthy of him."

Blair´s face turns red and Chuck holds her tight and says" are we done."

"Yes for now but I will get my son BACK," Carter says putting pressure on back.

Blair looks nervous and Chuck tries to comfort her with his strokes on her back.

"I´m warning you Baizen," Chuck says in a menacing tone.


	17. In love and war……

**Hi, I am glad that you like my story. Some of you are going to love this and others are going to be angry at me, there for sorry. **

* * *

**Angel **

**Chapter 17 in love and war…. **

Carter´s fret about going to court came true. Chuck and Blair received a letter from Carter´s lawyer. Chuck was furious over this and he calls Mike his best IP. Mike got the case to find a lawyer.

Blair kept an eye out for her little Taylor afraid that Carter would kidnap him. Chuck also called Mike to making him watch out for Carter. The war between Chuck and Carter had begun.

**Watch out for the bullets! **

**Why I´m telling you this? Because C and CB are having a war. **

**Be careful B so you don´t end up as a casualty in this war. **

**What has C and CB got so worked up about? I can only wonder. **

**Watch out for my next blast on this blood dripping war. **

**You know you love me **

**Xoxo **

**Gossip Girl **

Chuck looks at his cell and groans damn GG for messing in their war. Chuck had just got home as Blair runs into his embrace.

"I wish we could get Carter off our backs and have a normal life," Blair says into Chuck´s chest. Chuck sighs and says" I wish the same but Baizen has other plans."

"You know him don´t you?" Blair says softly as Chuck had seem very angry a Carter.

She had this bad feeling that Carter was bad news. Carter could ruin them. The way he spoke to Chuck was just revengeful.

"Yes I know him," Chuck says coldly and after awhile he says" I wished that I had never met him."

"Tell me about Carter?" Blair says in a slow but steady tone.

Chuck gulps down hard and says" sit down first and I will get us some refreshments." Blair sat as Chuck walks over to their kitchen.

He returns and puts the tray down. He gives Blair a glass of water. He sits down beside Blair and looks at her. Blair had never seen Chuck so vulnerable before.

"_Carter and I went to the same school. We were best friends. Carter and I made a lot of prangs and one of them we made was stealing the school´s swimming pool key. We held this big party there. The school found out, and I felt bad about the whole thing, and told the headmaster what had happened_. I told him, that I had done it on my own. I got to spend every afternoon in detention for the rest of the years in high school. Carter got busted too, but he hadn´t be honest like me so he got a high punishment than me, and his punishment was to leave the school." Chuck told Blair this calmly as he looks thoughtful.

"It wasn´t your fault that Carter got thrown out, he could have told the headmaster that he did it to," Blair says as she takes Chuck´s hand.

"Carter must still hate me for that," Chuck says slowly as he could hardly belief that Carter still thought about the old days.

"He is a kid to use Taylor to get back at you," Blair says in a bitter voice.

"I need to say sorry to Carter," Chuck says sounding honest with himself, and Blair shook her head. She says" he doesn´t want an apology. He only wants you to suffer."

"I am quite shocked over that Ty´s biological father is Carter Baizen of all people," Chuck says.

"Why?" Blair asks as Chuck looks at her and says" he is like me on the whole playboy way."

Blair gave a disgusted groan and says" he sleeps around and has no wish to become a father."

Chuck nods and says" Ty would be in so much pain with Carter as his father. I can´t let that happen."

xoxo

Chuck worked hard to get evident for Carter was no good father, and he had no rights to get Taylor back.

Blair was having morning sickness and she could hardly sleep at night. She woke up dashed and sweaty. Chuck woke too and he comfort her into going back to sleep.

Blair had nightmares and all of them end with losing her little boy. She had notice that Chuck slept badly to. He was a tired look to him. She wish there was away to cheer Chuck up.

Blair felt sick after breakfast and had to buy tampons but suddenly a thought struck her. She had missed her Period by ten days.

Blair looks at her reflection with horror. She ran down to buy a pregnancy test. She locks herself in the bathroom and stay there to the test was done.

Blair stamps her foot while she waits for the test to show. She had never been so nervous. Even through her escort days she had never gotten pregnant or anything ells bad.

When her timer went off Blair jumps and takes the test with a shaky hand. The test was positive. Blair drops the test and starts to shake uncontrollably.

She had to tell Chuck and that was going to be hard. Chuck came home late and Blair was sitting down.

Chuck hugs her and Blair gives him a quick smile and Chuck knew something was wrong.

"Blair, why are you looking at me with dose sad eyes?" Chuck asks her carefully as he holds her hand.

Blair indicates to the pregnancy test. Chuck looks shock and suddenly and he says" is it real?"

She looks like she could cry and says" yeah, it is real."

Xoxo

Chuck took the test up and looks closely at it. He has never held a pregnant test before but the thing scared him.

"Have you peed on this?" Chuck asks seriously.

Blair rolls her eyes and gives him and what-do-you-thing-look.

Chuck drops it and says" wow, Blair, you and I are going to be parents to our own biological child."

"Are you angry at me?" Blair asks in a worried voice and tears were beginning to fall.

Chuck looks at her in disbelief and says" no, I love you."

"I love you too, and I want us to have both Ty and our new baby," Blair says as they hug. Chuck kisses her lips and with his own soft ones. Both wrapped up in each other embrace as Chuck and Blair moved over to the sofa.

Xoxo

"Baizen we meet again," Jack says with his usual drawl. Carter and Jack could hardly stand each other. They both want Chuck down, so they had to tolerate each other.

"I want Chuck to lose it all," Carter says simply as he gives Jack an evil smile.

"I just want his shear of Bass industries," Jack says in a business like tone.

"Done deal," Carter says as he holds his hand out to Jack. Jack shook it and says" to an unhappy Chucky."


	18. You are so going down

**Hi, hope you like this chapter and yeah it to time:)**

* * *

**Angel **

**Chapter 18 you are so going down**

Carter had found Jenny and he made her seek Chuck out. The plan was simple. Chuck had to be seen with Jenny and Blair had to see and she had to become angry. She would leave him and Chuck would lose every bit of self he got left.

"Carter, what can I do for you?" Jenny asks in a bore tone as Carter sits down.

"I want you to kiss Chuck Bass," Carter says simply in a kind way, and Jenny looks at little bit uneasy and says" I don´t think so."

"I will pay you well," Carter says again this time less kind.

Jenny shivers as she was really afraid of Carter.

"Okay, I will do it," Jenny says as Carter gives her an envelope.

"This is haft the money you will get the rest when you have kissed Bass."

…

Blair woke up to a very unhappy Taylor plus she was so morning sick that she could hardly get up. Chuck woke up too and starts to quiet Taylor down before he went to get Blair a glass of water.

He hates that he had made her so sick.

She is down on her knees and trying not to throw up to hard. Chuck stroke her back and holds her hair away.

"I am so sorry," Chuck says in a consoling tone and Blair shook her head.

"Don't be. I love this baby," she says in a weak tone. Chuck helps her rise up to brush her teeth. She takes a look at her own reflection and gives a groan.

"I look like hell and you still like me?" Blair says in disbelief.

"No, I love you," Chuck says as he gives her the glass of water.

…

She toke a gulp and Chuck stroke her stomach with affection. The both smiles as Taylor give a little sneeze.

"Hi buddy," Chuck says as he turns his attention to his son. Taylor´s face lit up in a smile as Chuck was talking to him.

Blair also smiles at her boyfriend and their son. The eat breakfast in peace as Blair hit off for work and Chuck too.

They both kissed goodbye to Taylor.

"I will get you after work," Blair says as she kisses Chuck´s lips. He holds her tight and whispers" you are amazing." They broke from their heat kiss and Blair winks at him.

….

Chuck´s working day was slow and his father only talks to him ones.

He was about to pack his documents back into their folders as Jenny Humphrey walks in. She throws her arms around his neck before he could stop her.

"Humphrey, let go of me," Chuck says in disgust.

"Don't play innocent with me," Jenny purrs into his ear. Chuck tries to shake her off him.

…..

Blair suddenly turns up as she sees a blond woman with her lips on Chuck´s lips. Blair was shock and she was frozen to the spot as she watches in slow-motion as the blond bitch kisses her boyfriend.

The blond bimbo broke the kiss and says" Chucky."

Chuck gives a menacing gaze and says" leave." The blond left with a smirk on her face.

"YOU MOTHERCHUCKER," Blair yells at him as she smacks him on the head.

"I belief your every word and here you are kissing some slut," Blair says with pressure on the slut part.

"I didn´t want to kiss her," Chuck says trying to take Blair´s hand.

"You know her?" Blair suddenly asks as her cold eyes were on him.

"Yes," Chuck says without a bit of hesitation. Blair´s face fell as the word Chuck says sank in.

"Blair, she was a mistake," Chuck says as Blair´s eyes brim with tears.

"You told me no more lies," Blair says in a shaky tone as she walks away from him.

Chuck follows her desperately.

….

Blair moved out. She left Chuck without given Chuck a word of goodbye.

Chuck felt crushed as Blair had moved back to her old apartment.

Normally Chuck would drink his pain away or pay a whore to fuck the pain away, but he was so numb. He went straight to bed and wants the world to end.

He spent days in bed.

He had to get Blair back she was with his child and he loves her more than life.

He went to Blair ´s apartment to find Taylor in a fit of tears and an unconscious Blair.

His heart beats so fast that he felt dizzy. He calls Serena and Nate to take care of Taylor as he takes Blair to the hospital.

Blair his beautiful was sick and unconscious and he wasn´t there for her. He should have fought for her. Chuck couldn´t bear to lose his love. He would hate himself forever if he lost her.

Her breathing was slow.

Chuck had this bad feeling leaving her to the doctor. Eleanor and Chuck´s father show up. They both look concern.

"I am so glad that you found her," Eleanor says as she hardly could stop her tears.

"No you shouldn´t thank me," Chuck says in a voice with loathing. Serena and Nate came later to see Blair. They had Taylor with them. Chuck hugs his baby boy and says" your mummy is going to be alright.

Chuck sees his father´s worried face.

"Chuck, you seem surer about yourself and I own you an apology," Bart says in a so low tone that Chuck nearly missed it.

Chuck looks at his father with surprise and says" I am glad that you forgive me. I didn't lose the hotels; I lie to you because Jack made me."

Bart´s look turn thoughtful and says" we have to get back at Jack."

"Yeah," Chuck says to worry about Blair to care right now about his uncle.

The doctor returns and says that Blair is out of danger. Chuck is so relieved to hear that.

Chuck asks if he can see her, and the doctor says that Blair hit her head and that made her unconscious.

"Is our baby okay," Chuck asks the doctor and both Eleanor and Bart are in shock. Chuck ignores them both as he and Taylor went to see Blair.

Before he left to see Blair, the doctor told him that the baby was alright.

Blair is fast asleep and Chuck sits down beside her bed and says" I should have fought for you and I will."


	19. You are on the edge

**Hi, sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I just wanted to say that I am glad to have comments, but people who writed annomusly please get a account because it is okay not like the story. If you want to writed that someone sucks please make a account so it can be taken seriously. Sorry for my spelling :) I am Danish so English is not my first language. **

**xoxo Tanya **

* * *

**Angel **

**Chapter 19 you are on the edge**

Chuck had stayed at the hospital that night to afraid to leave Blair there. He had left her to begin which had course this terrible thing to happen. Blair was still unconscious but the doctor told him to be calm.

Blair was starting to stir and Chuck felt a great relief to see her wakening up slowly. She looks up at him and her face turns distanced.

"Why are you here?" Blair asks in a voice with no happiness in it.

"Blair, God, you are okay," Chuck says as he didn´t care as Blair sounds angry at him. He couldn´t blame her from being angry at him.

"Who is that girl that you where kissing?" Blair asks in a flat tone.

"Her name is Jenny and I nearly rape her back in high school," Chuck says in a low tone with loathing in it.

"She was? Why did she kiss you?" Blair asks in disbelief.

Chuck himself had thought the same thing. Jenny has every right not to kiss him as he had nearly abused her.

She must have been paid off to kiss him. Only two people could put such an act, Carter Baizen and Jack Bass.

"I may know who paid Jenny off," Chuck says slowly as Blair looks at him still with disbelief on her face.

"Blair, I love you and this thing with Jenny meant nothing to me," Chuck says as he holds her hand. Blair looks down at their hand and says" you lie to me."

"I didn´t want to lie to you," Chuck says as they suddenly hears a cry coming from the hall. Blair says" Taylor."

Chuck nods and walks out to get him. Taylor looks happy to see his father as he wiggles out of Serena´s hold.

"He wants to see his mom," Serena says as she hands Ty to Chuck. Chuck lifts his son into his arms and says" let see your mommy."

Ty nearly jumps from Chuck´s arms into Blair´s.

Xoxo

Blair was glad to see her son again. He meant everything to her. Chuck says" he was so worried about you."

"Oh Ty I am never going to leave you ever again," Blair says in a low voice as Chuck just watch the scene from the side line.

"Blair I will get back at Jack and Carter," Chuck says in a promising tone. He had to make them pay and this time he was going to ask his father to help him.

Chuck stayed and Blair was glad to see that Chuck was not going anywhere. She feared that she would wake up and Chuck would be gone.

Chuck took care of Ty as Blair slept.

Xoxo

Chuck went to talk to Bart. Bart asks how Blair was doing. Chuck told him that Blair was fine and she end up at the hospital because of his stupid mistake.

Bart was listening to Chuck as he told the whole story.

"Blair is a strong woman and I own her an apology," Bart says as he knew his way of judging her had been wrong.

Chuck had never heard his father admit he had missed judge someone before.

"Carter and Jack must be working to get to bring us both down," Bart says thoughtfully. Chuck had thought the same and says" yes they are but how can with stop them?"

"I will make The Empire disappear right under jack´s nose and then you will get Carter down," Bart says as he takes his phone up.

Chuck knew his father to be a dangerous man to get in a fight with. Jack Bass would be blacklisted forever and Carter to. Chuck walks back to Blair to find her wake with Ty in her lap. Blair was trying to feed him. He was very unhappy about something as he wouldn´t eat.

Chuck takes over and Ty starts to eat as his brown eyes looks at his father.

Blair looks at them and smiles Chuck and Ty were adorable as Chuck was cooing to him.

Chuck had shown her how much he could do for her.

"Blair I know I don't disserve your forgiveness but I would do anything for you," Chuck says as he holds Ty close to him and looks at Blair with a sincere look.

Blair nods and says" know but I need time to think it over."

Xoxo

She need to think and Chuck had shown her that he was able to do everything for her but she want to know if he was ready to be a real father to their biological child. Ty was close to them but a real biological child was something ells.

Chuck looks thoughtful and says" my father is taking care of Jack I only need to take down Carter."

Blair looks at him and says" yeah he paid Jenny to kiss you."

"Yes he did that bastard," Chuck says in a growl. She knew there would be blood and the blood was going to be Carter´s.

Chuck came to see her everyday and he bought her gifts and she loves to hear what he had found out.

"Carter as a secret bank account and he doesn't pay taxes," Chuck says as he knew both he and his father both paid their taxes.

"You are going to tell on him?" Blair asks in a surprise and Chuck nods.

"Yeah, that man as made a huge mistake not paying his taxes," Chuck says in a smirk. Blair loves that smirk and says "how will you do it?"

"He has a meeting with some very special people that is about to invest in his newest project. I would let it slip that he didn´t pay taxes," Chuck says casually.

Blair laughs and says" you are a very wicked man Chuck Bass."

"Yes indeed I am," Chuck says as he kisses her temple.

Xoxo

Chuck´s plan was simple he as a little bit nervous as he make sure to sneak into Carter´s meeting without being seen.

He sits himself down in a chair in the back end of the confrensroom.

Carter starts to talk about his plans and Chuck suddenly raise and hand up and Carter was force to answer his question.

"Is is right that you have a secret account and you don't pay taxes Mr. Baizen?" Chuck says innocently.

Carter turns pale and says" What is that kind of accusations."

The people in the room all whisper as Chuck´s words made them wonder too.

"I just heard and I have proof," Chuck says as he rose to walk up to Carter´s chair and shows him the documents.

Carter turns even paler as Chuck´s words.

"I have copies for all of you," he says as he starts to hand out all the documents.

The men took a look and nearly all of them fall down from their office chairs´.

"What the hell," Carter says as he look down to see his taxes papers.

"Yes," Chuck says quietly Carter suddenly throws a fit.

"Fuck you Bass," Carter roars as the men all jumps in their seats.

"Pay back is sweet isn't it?" Chuck says in a teasing tone.

Chuck says to Carter in a low voice but not so low that the rest of the men couldn´t hear him.

"Stay away from my girlfriend and my son." With that line said Chuck walks out leaving Carter to clean up his own mess.

Chuck felt great as the Gossip Girl blast came in

**Spotted: Carter in a mess and Bass walking out we can only guess who won that round? **

**My bet is that it is a Bass, well Bass really kick Ass. **

**You know you love me **

**Xoxo Gossip Girl **

Chuck smirks down at his phone as the blast came up. Nate calls him to tell him how Carter had to give up his new project. He only needs Blair by his side again. That needs to be worked on. She was still angry and didn't belief in him.


	20. Love is everything

**Hi, hope this chapter is good. I love comments and I am glad to see how many of you that like it. **

* * *

**Angel **

**Chapter 20 Love is everything **

This was the last day before Blair had to go home from the hospital. Chuck came to see her because they were going to see their baby for the first time. Chuck was holding her hand as they look at screen.

"The baby looks perfect and its heart is beating normal," the doctor says as she wipes off the gel on Blair ´stomach.

"Do you want a copy of the photo?" the doctor asks them as both Chuck and Blair nods. Chuck carefully helps her down from the exam table.

xoxo

Bart had called Jack. He knew what he was going to say was going to break Jack. Jack was not the only one this news would break.

He too would have to suffer a little to tell Jack the news. This was going to make Jack move back to Australia.

Jack came as he thought his brother was going to give up his estates. Bart was calm looking and that made Jack uneasy.

"What do you want big brother?" Jack asks in a voice with contempt.

"I don't want anything I only came to tell you this," Bart says in a grave tone.

"Evelyn is dead," Bart says in a dark tone now. Evelyn was Bart´s wife Chuck´s mother, and he had told Chuck a lie when he told him that his mother had moved on to a new place, and she was married again.

It had been for that best Evelyn was depressed, and she couldn´t take care of Chuck, and that had been a hard decision to make at that time for Bart. Jack had also loved Evelyn and still did. Bart knew that Jack love Evelyn more than he did. He also knew this news would break Jack.

"I am sorry," Bart says as he turns to leave.

Jack loses his temper and says" I knew you were a cold hearted bastard, but this is the most evil thing you ever done to me."

"She is buried in Australia," Bart says in a collected voice. He had done this to make Jack go back and take care of the grave.

"Does Chuck know," Jack says in a broken voice.

"No and let it stay that way," Bart says in a threatening tone. Jack knew not to cross Bart in this situation.

"Evelyn never chose one of us did she?" Jack asks in a low tone as Bart turns to face him.

"No, she never did," Bart says his voice a little low and not as strong as it use to be.

Bart left Jack. Bart knew in his heart that Jack loved Evelyn more had Bart had taken her from him. That had always been her and them. His son would be better off not knowing the truth about his mother.

xoxo

Chuck had the busiest day in his life as he was working and looking for a new house for Blair, him and the children. He and Blair couldn´t live in a little apartment.

He had talk to Nate about it.

"Man, you are really going to move out?" Nate asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, I want to have a family with Blair and moving out is good for us," Chuck says as he packs his things. Nate watches as all Chuck´s clothes were folded and put in to a box.

"I hope you and Blair will be fine in your new home," Nate says in such a low voice that Chuck nearly didn't hear him.

"Don't worry I will call you," Chuck says in a teasing tone as Nate threw a pillow at him.

xoxo

"Blair, Chuck loves you," Serena says as Blair was feeding Ty. He was fussy today as he wants his father.

"I know that but this Jenny things has made me freak out a little," Blair says as she tries to get Ty to drink. Ty looks unhappy and Blair sighs.

"Ty miss him," Serena says as Ty was pouting with his lips and Blair couldn´t stand to see him so fussy. Serena gives Blair the phone and says" call him."

"Chuck hallo it is Blair," Blair says in the phone.

"Blair, have something you got to see," Chuck says in an excited voice.

She was surprise to hear Chuck so excited. He and she decide to meet so Chuck could show her that he was so thrilled over.

Chuck thrill was a gorgeous house with a front porch and black roof. It was like a Victorian house style. Ty was in her arms as Chuck showed her around.

"Have you brought this?" Blair asks in surprise to find a nursing room.

"Yeah is it too much?"Chuck asks suddenly worried.

"No, it is a start," Blair winks at him. This house is a gift; it was so selfless of him. He had brought it because she may like it.

"So when can we move in?" Blair asks as she looks at the kitchen. The Kitchen was modern and Blair loved that it was open and the living room was open to. The house´s garden was such a romantic place with roses in different colors and a fountain with gold fishes.

"Oh this is just so romantic," Blair says before she could stop herself. Chuck smirks and says" yeah it is a little fairytale over this place."

"So what prince would you be?" Blair asks and Chuck looks thoughtful and says" the beast."

"Does that make me Belle?" Blair asks in a teasing tone.

"Yes kiss your beast and turn him into a prince," Chuck jokes as Blair jumps him and her lips locks around his. They kiss like nothing had change between them. Suddenly Ty gave an unhappy little groan as he was quashed between his parents.

"Sorry buddy," Chuck says as he kiss Ty´s temple. Blair smiles as Chuck soft side was showing again. Blair wishes his love would be the same as hers. Chuck helps Blair back into the house. Their things were moved quite easily as Blair got a room to herself. They had to live apart because they still didn´t know what they felt for each other.

"Blair, we need to talk," Chuck says simply but in an honest voice as Blair had made dinner for them.

* * *

**Uh what will happen next? Will Chuck get to know his mother´s fated? **


	21. The secret that will…

**Hi, sorry for not updating before now. I will be gone for some days and but I will write on most of my stories ;)**

* * *

**Angel **

**Chapter 21 the secret that will…..**

"_Blair, we need to talk," Chuck says simply but in an honest voice as Blair had made dinner for them. _

Blair looks at him with wonder and says" what is it?"

"I love you and I am sorry that I hurt you," Chuck says as he tries to sound normal and steady. Blair´s kind eyes were scanning him over.

"I know you do but this thing with Jenny was just too much," Blair says in a sad but collected tone.

"Jenny is from my high school days in she was a freshman and I was a senior at that time," Chuck starts to explain about his past.

"I was playing games and all of them were to humiliate girls and sleep with them," Chuck says darkly as his eyes had become distance.

"Jenny was one girl I humiliated so bad that she moved," Chuck says again in a dead voice.

"We all do dumb things," Blair says as she tried to lighten his mood a little.

"I was also naïve when I became an escort," Blair says her voice bitter.

"I thought easy money and fun," Blair says as she too had this self loathing look.

"Who was your first?" Chuck asks wanting to know who she had slept with back then.

"He was in my social class and a real jock," Blair says as she looks down. Chuck hates to see her like that and asks" did he hurt you?"

Suddenly Blair´s eyes brimmed with tears. She had tried to forget that night she lost her virginity. Andy was drunk and she was too she remembers his arms wrap around her too tight. His disgusting lips on hers, the way he grabbed her.

Chuck saw how Blair´s eyes turn red and puffy. He carefully wraps his arms around her waist. She was so beautiful and to see her so hurt made him feel the hurt too.

"Blair," Chuck starts to say as Blair says" I didn´t want him."

Chuck´s heart nearly stops as Blair´s words sank in. This guys she had been with had taken her against her will.

The worst thing about this was that Chuck himself had been such a boy, that didn´t care about the girls he used.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch," Chuck says in anger. Blair´s tearstained face fell and she says" no, I don't want you to become a murder."

"He disserves pain," Chuck says not knowing if he just wants to get rid of his own terrible feelings or he really wanted this guy pain.

"I love you and I beg you not to hurt anybody for my sake," Blair says as her tone was sad.

Chuck nods as Blair´s words made him think it through.

"I will not, but I wish I was your first," Chuck says in the end.

Xoxo

Chuck woke up to the shower running. He stirs but stays in his warm bed. Suddenly he hears little clunking noises. Taylor was crawling around on the floor. Chuck hurries out of bed to pick his son up.

"Hi buddy," Chuck says in a cooing tone as he gives his son a kiss on the temple. Taylor looks so happy and right at that moment Blair walks back in. She is wet and has a towel wrapped around her body. Chuck swallows hard. She was sex on legs and he just wanted to have her under him again.

"Blair, Ty is starting to crawl on his own," Chuck says as he sits Ty down on the floor to see if he wanted to crawl. Blair watched with amazement as their baby boy was crawling around.

Blair picks him up and says" my baby boy mommy is so proud."

She kisses Ty and gives him to Chuck so she could get dressed. Chuck watches as Blair walks into the closet to find clothes to wear.

She came back with new top and nice tight pants. Blair walks with Chuck down stairs. They ate breakfast as Blair had to go to work and Chuck to his. On his way down he got a letter.

It looks official and he had never seen the seal before. The letter was from South Louisiana. He opens the letter with curiosity.

He reads the letter two times and stops himself reading it again as he calls Arthur.

"Take me to the office," Chuck says darkly as he sits himself back into the limo. Chuck rush into the building and says to the front desk" tell my father to clear all his plans for today."

Chuck was angry and his heart beats too fast that he thought he was going to explode.

Bart came as soon as he heard that his plans were cancelled. He walks down to ask why his plans were gone. He was confronted with a very angry looking Chuck.

"Charles, what are you doing here? I thought you were at work?" Bart asks all puzzled.

"YOU LIE TO ME," Chuck says in a roar. Bart looks shock to see Chuck so angry.

Chuck was hurt and very angry at his father, but he was mostly sad that his father had lied to him.

"Charles what are you talking about?" Bart asks as he didn´t understand where the anger came from.

"My MOTHER, your WIFE," Chuck says stressing mother and wife out to his father.

"Who told you that?" Bart says in disbelief.

"I got the letter today for the stat that mom lived in," Chuck says shortly as he just wanted to hit his father. Bart senses the danger and says" I did what was best for you."

"How did she die?" Chuck asks his tone shaky and trying not to cry.

"She has been very ill and she died in a center for depressed people," Bart says as he knew his son would find out if he didn´t tell him.

"Where is her body?" Chuck asks his tone emotionless as Bart had not expected Chuck to ask him that question.

"She is buried in Australia," Bart says simply as Chuck gives him a last dark look. Before Bart could stop his son, Chuck was gone.

He felt like a stranger to himself. His life had all been a lie. The father that he wanted to please and failed badly every time and now his father was nothing but a liar. He went into The Plaza hotel bar and says" John, give me the strongest you got."

John the bartender couldn´t say no to Chuck Bass. Without Chuck looking John called Blair.

xoxo

Blair is worried sick about Chuck. Chuck was way past drunk. He had a dead look in his eyes as Blair approaches him. She sank down on a bar stool beside him.

"Chuck, please come home," Blair says in a gentle tone as she tries to get Chuck home with her. Chuck goes with her but his steps were still a little tipsy.

She helps him into the limo. When they came home Blair drags him into the bath room to clean him up. He also needs to throw up. She helps him down on his knees as she stuck a finger down his throat.

She moves herself away from him as he throws up into the toilet bull. Chuck looks at with a shamed expression and says" you are too sweet."

Blair shook her head and says" no, I love you."

She gets him into the bedroom and lays him down. Blair takes his shoes of and his pants and shirt off.

"I knew you liked to see me naked," Chuck says as he holds Blair to him. Blair says" must you always be so lute?"

Chuck smirks as his drunken state was getting to him. Blair strokes his silk hair as he sleeps in.


	22. Drunk, Sad and Truing Again

**Hi, sorry of not updating sooner but so much has been going on. I love to hear from you. Thanks to you how read every chapter and to you new ones to.**

* * *

**Angel **

**Chapter 22 drunk, sad and truing again**

Blair watched as Chuck drank himself into a stupor and just ignores the world around him. Blair felt sad to see Chuck so down. What had happened with Bart was a mystery to her. When she was putting his clothes to wash she found the letter.

She knew she shouldn´t read it but she could not stop herself. She read it ones and felt Chuck´s pain come to life. That was just a heart breaker to find out this in such a late age.

Bart had lied to Chuck his whole life. She knew she had a hard time with her mother but things with Bart were worse.

Blair walks in to a very drunk Chuck. Chuck threw his arms around her waist.

"I looove youuu," Chuck says as he holds her so tight to him.

"You are drunk and sad," Blair says softly as she tries to get Chuck to lie down.

"I want to look at you forever," Chuck says as he strokes her cheek.

Blair giggles as Chuck is looking at her all seriously.

"I know about Bart," Blair says a little nervous telling him that. Chuck went quite and says" she was alive all this time and I never knew."

Blair didn't know what to say to him. He looks at her with big eyes. She had never seen him so lost.

"I think you should go to your mother´s grave," Blair says trying to make him see that. Chuck´s eyes go glassy. She knew he was near to breaking point and that hurt her heart.

"Will as long as you go with me," Chuck finally says. Blair smile knowing that meant a lot to him, and asking her was hard for him.

He wanted to be the strong one and being weak was not his thing. Blair notices that was one thing he and Bart sheared. She was not going to ask him to forgive his father. He was the one to make that decision. She loves him no matter what.

XOXO

Chuck felt his world fall apart and Bart being a lying snake. Though he thought his uncle was evil and lying but Bart had shown Chuck just how lying he could be too.

He had to eat something, and Blair seems worried about his eating and says" you need to eat or I will feed you."

Chuck smirks at her and says" that sounds naughty." Blair shook her head as she was feeding Ty. Taylor had started to eat brad and other small things.

Chuck stroke his hand over her belly and says in a cooing tone" hi there little thing." Blair smiles as he was talking to their baby. Chuck had grown with the thought about having a biological child as well as having Ty.

Ty must miss him because he had done nothing to talk to him. He was beginning to be like his father and that scared him.

Chuck decides to take Ty out for a walk the next day. He, Blair and Ty would go for a walk in the park.

The trip to the park made Chuck feel happy again. There was only one thing Chuck did not like about the park was young men joking, and all looking at Blair with more than friendly manners.

"Can't those douchebags stop looking at my girlfriend," Chuck says too loudly.

XOXO

Chuck was thinking that other men were going to steal her away from him; she found that very attractive that he was being protective towards her.

"They look nothing compared with a Bass," Blair says sweetly into his ear. They stop up and kiss. Chuck couldn't get enough of her.

She was moaning softly in to his mouth. Chuck and Blair stop for air as a group of young girls look at them. They look all jealous and some of the snaps pictures of them.

Blair and Chuck walk on and Chuck says" I think we will end up on GG."

"I don't care as long as I get to kiss you silly," Blair says as she takes Ty out of the stroller. Chuck helps her take Taylor over to a swing, and Chuck swings him lightly. He didn't want to make Ty´s first swing scary.

Blair loves her sweet Chuck as he is swinging Ty on the swing.

"Chuck did you swing as a kid?" Blair asks as she walks over to them. Chuck looks down for a minute and says" no but I wanted to but Bart told me not to get dirty."

"Do you want to swing with Ty?" Blair asks. Chuck looks at her with surprise. Blair giggles and tells him to hold Ty safely in his arms.

When Taylor is safe she starts to swing them both. Chuck had his scarf on and Ty his new hat. It was a little windy. Ty is making adorable noises, Chuck felt like a little kid getting his first swing.

Blair is sucking warm happy feelings up. After she had swung Chuck and Ty on the swing they went home.

XOXO

It was Ty´s first birthday soon. Chuck was so happy and spent a lot of time planning this party for him.

Blair, Serena and Eleanor had made a cake for Ty. Eleanor had come around as she saw how much Chuck care for her daughter. Chuck had invited her, Blair father and his boyfriend, Nate and even his own father which was the hardest for him.

The Chuck was dressing himself and Ty.

"Look with I got for you," Chuck says proudly as he held blue bowtie out. It was miniature and Chuck says" your first bowtie."

Suddenly a sweet giggle could be heard as Blair walks in and says" he will be so adorable in his bowtie." She was so beautiful in her new dress. Chuck had brought her that very recently.

Ty was enjoying attention he got from his family. Blair had given him a cake to eat and he was trying his first piece of cake. Chuck had him on his lap as Blair was trying to feed him. He had cake on his cheeks. The whole party was looking at the little boy with adoration. Chuck suddenly says "we have something to tell you."

They look at Chuck and Chuck went on" we are expecting a little new soon." They all went dead quiet and Serena says" oh my God, you are having a baby more?"

"Yeah, we are," Blair says happily as Chuck just smirks. Ty is happy as he is ripping the paper of his gifts.

He got a toy car, a teddy bear with a purple bowtie. He was hugging the teddy to his chest. Blair can't stop herself from snapping her phone as she was taking pictures.

Chuck was holding Ty in to his chest as Blair was taking a picture of them together. He felt so glad to have a family that worked.

Bart was watching his son with pried but sadness, because he was not in the photo with his son and grandson. He was hoping to get his son to like him again but the chance right now was slim.

After their family left Blair was ordering plain tickets' to Australia. Chuck was giving Ty a bath. He was covered in cake. Chuck had to laugh a little as his son was licking his hand to get the rest of left over cake off.

"Hay buddy, let me wash that off," Chuck says as he tries to take Ty´s hand but his son made an unhappy sound.

Suddenly Ty splashed water on Chuck. Chuck´s calm look changed to a little frown, but after a while he gave a laugh as he to splash a little water on Ty. Blair came into tell Chuck that she had order a tickets´ as she got water to.

"Oh you little monsters," Blair says as she grabs Chuck and kisses him, and after the she hugs Ty to her. They were so happy together and going off to see Chuck´s mother´s grave might change Chuck only time would tell.


	23. The Big Surprise

**Hi hope you have not abandon this story.. I have not update in agest. **

* * *

**Angel **

**Chapter 23 the big surprise **

Blair woke to a shearing pain in her stomach as she felt the baby kick. It was not in a good way. She was 3 trimester and 6 weeks left of pregnancy. Chuck would rube her belly and tells her how much he loves the baby.

Blair was so happy about the baby but this morning it felt wrong.

Xoxo

Chuck wakes up as he feels his leg getting wet. He looks down to see blood. Blair is lying on her side and facing the wall. Chuck shakes her, and Blair moans in pain. Chuck without thinking lift her out of bed in down into the limo.

Xoxo

Blair wakes up and finds a shocked looking Chuck, and he is biting his lips in a nervous manner.

"Blair, you are bleeding and I don't know if you are having a miscarry" Chuck's voice is shaky.

Blair's starts to realize that Chuck is right and tears starts to run down her cheek, and Chuck looks sadder. He tries to comfort her and says" we have to get you to the hospital." Chuck calls Nate to make sure he and Serena took care of Taylor. Nate was also to come with clothes for Blair, Taylor and himself.

"Taylor," Blair cries and looks worried and Chuck says" Nate and Serena will look after him." Chuck calls Blair's mother and his father. He really did not want to speak to Bart, but Bart would be angry if Chuck did not tell him.

They came to the hospital and Blair was rushed in. She was in a white dress and looking paler by the minute. Chuck was angry and scared of losing her and the baby. Blair was in shock, and could not believe that she was in danger or the baby.

The doctor told Chuck and Blair that they had to work fast and have Blair take a C-section. Blair was scared and Chuck promise to say by her side. Blair was a nurse so she knew all that had to be done, but she had never been the one under the knife before.

She got a little scared and Chuck grabs her hand to stop her from shaking to hard.

"I love you and I will stay by your side," Chuck says his voice free from fear or any other kind of emotions.

Blair was more at ease at they let her into the operating room. She feels a sting and Chuck still beside her. One doctor was giving orders but Blair's brain had turned off all the noise around her only Chuck's gentle touch was clear to her.

The operation was done and the little baby was put into an incubator because she was so little. Blair was in shock as her little baby girl was in a big plastic looking thing and hooked up to all those IVs. Chuck has tears coming down his face. The just held each other.

The hospital told them that they would keep the baby for 2 month or so. Blair was just lying there and staring at the ceiling.

"Blair, she is going to be okay," Chuck tries to reassure her.

Blair's face broke and tears run down, her face and she says in a choked voice, "it is my fault she is like this. God hates me for being a prostitute."

"No," Chuck says feeling his heartache for Blair. She was taking it really hard, and Chuck had never seen Blair so hateful towards herself before.

"It could be me that God is mad at, I slept with girls and treated them like crap," Chuck says his tone as low but still trying to make it clear that it was not Blair's fault and he loves her no matter what.

"Our baby girl needs us," Chuck says as he holds Blair's hand in his.

"I know but I feel so guilty and so helpless," Blair says at they look at the incubator with their small girl inside.

"She is so tiny and I love her so much," Blair says as she puts a hand on the glass. Chuck walks behind her.

"I know, I love her to," Chuck says softly as he watches his baby girl sleep in the plastic box. She had no hair yet but the hair would be dark brown even black like his.

"She is like a diamond," Blair says breathless as she was stoking her hand over hair daughter's temple. She was so tiny that she was a half litter Coca Cola big.

They stayed by her side until the nurse came to tell Blair to rest. Chuck sleeps beside her in a chair what was so uncomfortable but he would do anything for Blair.

Suddenly the door opens and a very out of it Eleanor is standing in the door way. She is all sad look and asks of Blair is doing better. Chuck signals her to go out of the room so Blair can sleep in peace.

"Is she well?" Eleanor asks all concern. Chuck was a little surprise to see Eleanor so out of it. Blair's mother was not bad on purpose but not very good a showing emotions toward her own daughter.

Chuck was even more shock to see his father at the hospital.

"Charles, how is Blair?" Bart asks without any greeting.

"She is asleep but it is our baby girl I am worried about," Chuck says to his father in a calm tone. He had to stay calm for both Blair and him.

Taylor was brought in by Nate and Serena. They both look worried and say" will Blair be okay?"

"She needs sleep and please come back tomorrow and you all can meet Blair," Chuck says wanting to go back to his beautiful Blair.

Taylor was given over to Chuck. Chuck looks at his son and smiles at him.

"Hey buddy, don't look so sad mummy is okay," Chuck says as he walks back to Blair. She was still asleep.

"I am here baby just sleep and we will do as we can," Chuck says as he stroke Blair's forehead.

Xoxo

She felt so much pain and Chuck's gentle voice talking to her in her sleep. She felt his hand on hers as he stroke her forehead and says" I am here baby just sleep and we will do as we can."

Blair felt her mind go blank and sleep comes to her.


	24. There is light ahead

**Hey, I have not written on this story in a long time, but here we go.**

* * *

**Angel **

**Chapter 24 there is light ahead **

Blair wakes up as she could not stand to sleep more. She looks at around and finds herself in a hospital bed. Her though about her daughter hits her like a sharp stab.

She starts to sob and Chuck by her side wakes up to her crying. She feels his warm protective arms warp around her slim waist and he says" baby, you and our baby girl will be alright."

Taylor who is sleep in Chuck's lap looks confuse, he cannot understand his mother's sadness. He puts his little hand out to her. Blair looks at him and smiles. Her mood was not going to make her son miserable to.

Xoxo

Chuck is as scared for their baby girl's life as Blair but he had to be strong for both of them. He had to change Taylor's diaper as Blair was taking a shower.

Bart suddenly stands in the door and sees his son change his grandson's dirty diaper. Then it hit Bart how much his son really had changed. He was not a confused boy or weak. Charles was the strong man that Bart could never be.

"Charles," Bart says in his emotionless tone.

"What do you want?" Chuck says his tone as emotionless as Bart's. Both men afraid of being hurt as hell as they try to get each other to admit the other had been wrong.

Bart broke first and says" I am sorry I never told you about your mother."

Chuck was shock to her Bart admit his wrong doing. In all this time his father hate to admit defeat of any kind.

"You are my son and I was so afraid that you would leave me when you found out about Evelyn," Bart says after a while.

"I would never leave you," Chuck says at least as he can understand Bart's fear. Chuck himself was scared to be left and that though was still in his heart, and Blair leaving him would also make him unstable to.

"Chuck, you deserve Blair and your own family I was wrong about Blair," Bart says and suddenly Blair was standing in the bathroom.

"Blair, I am sorry to intrude on you and my son," Bart says as he was about to leave, and Blair says" please stay and talk to your grandson as we look how are daughter is going."

Bart was look at Blair to make sure that is telling the true. Chuck nods and takes Blair's hand and leads her out to the hall.

All the babies in there incubators were sleeping as Blair and Chuck walk over to their daughter.

"We have to give her a name," Blair says softly.

"I like Rose or Chiles," Chuck says slowly and Blair smiles and says" I like Chiles, it sounds nice and she will fit the name."

Their baby girl was named Chiles Evenly Waldorf-Bass. She was starting get better. They promise that she soon would be out of the incubator and safe in Blair's and Chuck's care.

Eleanor came by one day close to Blair getting her daughter home with her.

"Blair," Eleanor starts to say. Blair just wants to cut her off and stop her.

"I remember how worried I was when you were born. I was not allowed to take you home and I was scared that you wouldn't live long. I tried to make you stay, but the more I tried the more you seem to hate," Eleanor's voice shook and Blair says" I didn't hate you I just need to find the real me. I am sorry you couldn't be a part of that"

"I have been the worst kind of mother," Eleanor says sham is clear in her voice. Blair is shock to hear her mother admit she has been treating Blair unfairly.

"I accept but we still have a long way to go before I totally forget your behavior towards me," Blair says in the end at Eleanor's face lights up.

"Can I see my granddaughter?" Eleanor asks as Blair nods.

"Yeah come with me," Blair says as she leads her to the baby wing.

Eleanor runs over to the incubator to see Chiles. She was so at awe with her. Blair watches her mother put her hand on the plastic and cooing at Chiles.

It was like Chiles hear her. The baby girl turns her head still closed eyes but give a soft little nod with her head. Blair was in an amazed shock to see that she calls Chuck in.

They all coo at Chiles and she gives a soft little noise. Blair was happy to see how much Chiles seems to know they were all watching her.

3 months later

Chiles was doing well and her brain had not taken any harm and she was learning so quickly. Chuck and Blair to her home and they were planning to go to Australia to see Chuck's mother's grave. The plane ride was horrible because Chiles and Taylor both had blocked hears.

They cried and Chuck was walking up and down the rows with Chiles. She was fussy and Taylor didn't like the plane food at all.

Blair only got her son to eat by sitting and talking him through it.

XOXO

Chuck had to look after Taylor as Blair was breast feeding Chiles.

He was awe as Blair was so motherly towards their baby girl. Chiles was a peace in her mother's warm arms.

Chuck's thought was on his mother. He had so many questions he how have likes to ask her when she still was a life.

Chuck had never known her and he had all this fantasies about her. Was she kind? Did she have any similar likings as he or dislikes?

After a little a while Chuck fell asleep and did not dream anything dark. He slept soundless for the whole ride seeing her love sleep like that made Blair's heart beat for him. He was truly her saving graces.


End file.
